Different
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: OOC/fluffy/all human Wanda/Ian High School AU (rated T for language) "I guess you have to tell me your name now," he grins while looking at me, "I'm Ian O'Shea by the way." he sticks his hand out for me to shake it, but I don't. He pulls it back awkwardly and drops it onto his lap. "I know who you are," I mumble, "You're friends with my sister." I tell him.
1. The Beginning

**A/N; **So there's not many Host AU stories out there, but I do know that the one's that are, are high school ones. Which mine is, also but with maybe a little different twist in the future. And I plan on finishing this one, it'll possibly have up to five chapters which I'll try and post every few weeks. Each chapter will be in Wanda's POV and I'm sorry if she seems a little ooc from her character in the book because I'm trying to make her seem _human _in my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy. ( :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Host or any of it's characters they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Get out of bed, Wanda! We're going to be late to our first day back at school!" Melanie yells, pounding on my door. I sigh and roll out of bed. School, another year of being ignored by everyone. Never going to a dance or soccer games because no one talks to me. Mel says I overreact and everyone loves me, but she doesn't pay much attention to me anymore at school, so how should she know? I go to my closet and pull out a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top, and put them on. I grab my pair of favorite white tennis shoes and slip them on my feet. I stand up straight stretching my arms above my head, I walk over to the tall mirror I have on my wall and look myself over, I looked like a child still. I have no curves, my legs are pale and scrawny, and my chest is almost flat. My hair is long, blonde and extremely curly, hanging to the middle of my back. Melanie tells me I look like an angel, and my hair is my halo. Brushing that thought aside, I look back at the mirror I look presentable enough, I think... It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, so why shouldn't I wear what I find comfortable? When I get downstairs Melanie is out in her car waiting for me, I can see her impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, I decided to skip breakfast and head out to her car before she starts a riot about being late, and not being able to have enough time with Jared before class.

When we get to school, Melanie has her arm looped through mine even though I told her I could get inside school just fine without her help. Melanie pushes open the front door tugging me along behind her, the guys don't pay attention to me-as usual, all their attention goes straight to my sister when we walk in together, which she just brushes off because she has her boyfriend Jared, who pulls her into a tight hug when he sees her. I used to like Jared when we were younger, but that affection slowly faded when Melanie and him _finally _got together. She is perfect, tall, athletic, and beautiful.

All their friends are surrounding them and I try my best to slip away from Melanie and her group of friends to save me from embarrassment, but she notices to soon and grabs onto my arm tighter to stop me, "Wanda, where are you going?" she demands. "These are _your_ friends, Mel. Not mine, I don't want to be that clingy sister that won't leave your side. Now I'm going to go to class, I'll see you after school." I pulled away from her grip she had on my arm and walked off, only to slam right into someone chest.

Their hand was on my shoulder keeping me from falling on the ground, I didn't even look up to see who it was, I kept my gaze down I was embarrassed enough already. I mumbled a 'sorry' and started to walk around them only to have their hand land on my shoulder stopping me. Sighing, I looked up to see who it was, when my eyes met a beautiful piercing sapphire, I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks. I knew those eyes anywhere and it made me more embarrassed then I was to begin with. He is looking at me a smile plastered on his face, my heart was pounding hard against my chest, I could barely breathe.

"Uh sorry, again, I got to get to my first class before I'm late," I muttered, moving out of his hold, I ducked my head down, I held my books close to my chest, and I started to walk again, when his hand came down and grabbed my wrist to stop me and I felt a spark of fire burn between us for a short second, but he let go realizing what he had done. I just looked at him, my brows furrowed together, confused, he had never talked to me before or even noticed my existence even though he's been to my house more times than I can count, he still doesn't know my name. He must have seen the confusion on my face and spoke, "What's your name?" he asks me, his blue eyes bore into mine. The bell rings and everyone is rushing to get to their classes on time. "It doesn't matter," I replied flatly, and turned again to start walking off in the direction of my first class, hoping he doesn't follow. "I'm a nobody, always have been, always will be. I don't think you'd want be seen with me." I tell him, but I don't know why I did when I could've told him my name and just left. "It matters to me," he murmurs to the back of me, I almost stop dead in my tracks and turn around to look at him, but I make myself keep going.

I matter to him? The one guy I've had a crush on since forever, but he always seemed to not notice I was always around in the background since we were kids. Always. Whether it was when he hung out with Melanie and Jared at the park while our parents talked, and I sat on the swings with Sunny my only friend I've ever had, but she moved away last summer leaving me friendless. After all these years... but this could just be a sick joke he got dared to do by Jared or his brother Kyle, or one if his other friends. I was the short blonde girl who never had friends and did too well in school, I never did any sports or cheerleading to be noticed. Why did he care all of a sudden? I would figure it out sooner or later.

I made it to biology right before the bell rings and place myself at the last empty desk in the far left corner. Everyone else has a partner while the chair next to me is empty. I never did enjoy working with other people, they took advantage of the fact I was better at most subjects than they were and I ended up doing everything. My teacher for this class is , I remember her, she's an old friend of my parents. When she notices me close to the back of the room with an empty seat next to me she frowns. I must have a partner who is unexpectedly late.

I wonder who it is? But my question was answered quickly when a very tall, muscular boy with pale skin and messy black hair and piercing blue eyes, that stared right at me in the hallway just a few minutes ago comes running in the room, "Sorry I'm late," he mutters. Mrs. Trudy said it was fine and directed him to take a seat by me. When he sees me as his biology partner a big smile appears on his face, Mrs. Trudy is telling everyone to introduce themselves to their partner if they don't already know them yet. I guess my plan of not telling him my name is out of question now. He strides over to the stool next to mine and sits down, he still has that smile on his face, and my heart feels like it could pound right out of my chest just by his smile. "I guess you have to tell me your name now," he grins while looking at me, "I'm Ian O'Shea by the way." he sticks his hand out for me to shake it, but I don't. He pulls it back awkwardly and drops it onto his lap. "I know who you are," I mumble, "You're friends with my sister." I tell him, he looks at me confused, his brows furrowing slightly together. "I'm Wanda Stryder, Melanie Stryder's sister," I clarify.

"Oh, oh," all the pieces seem to click in his mind all at once, "If yours Mels sister... Why haven't I met you before?" he asks his head tilted to the side. "I don't know, I guess I try and stay away from Melanie's friends, I always sort of have," I mumble. He looks at me for a moment and just nods and turns his attention back to Mrs. Trudy in front of the class, she's explaining everything that we'll have to do this semester, but I don't pay much attention. Through the rest of the class I could see Ian watching me a smug smile on his face while he did, but when I move around to look at him he'd be looking anywhere but at _me. _I was fairly positive I wore a bright blush on my cheeks for the rest of the class.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Reviews would be lovely, they motivate me to update faster knowing that people actually enjoyed this, and I would really like your opinions on the story on where you might want it to go or what you want to happen between certain characters.


	2. Lunch

_**A/n; **__Thank you all so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites they really helped reminding me to write more for this chapter each day. So thank you and I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter I hope I don't disappoint you with this one. Sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta do those are all my mistakes._

**_Disclaimer;_** _I do not own the host or any I the characters they all belong to the lovely stephenie meyer._

* * *

"What classes do you have after lunch, Wanda?" Ian and I were walking down the hallway, side by side, our arms casually brushing across one anothers, my skin feels like fire is searing across my skin but I couldn't quite place why, I had never had this feeling before today. I could practically feel the glares from other girls burning into my back, I tried not to think of what awful things they could be saying about me now, as Ian and I made our way to lunch.

My head shot up at the sound of my name, and I dropped my books I was clinging on to. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I quickly bent down to grab my many scattered books, but Ian was faster, he was bending over right next to me helping pick them up before I could even blink. He was holding all but the two I managed to grab, and when I reached for them he just smiled shaking his head and kept walking. I stand there dumbfounded, was he really going to carry my books for me? No one had ever done that before. "Are you coming?" he laughs, amused by my cluelessness. "Oh, yeah sorry." I rush back over to his side, leaving a rather large gap between us. I didn't even get to answer his question.

I look up at him after a moment of walking, he's so much taller a-foot at least- and I have to strain my neck to see his face, "I can carry my own books, Ian," his name rolls off my tongue like I've said many times before. He looks down at me and a grin spreads across his face, like I had just said something very interesting. "I can hold them for you. I don't mind. Besides, what kind of guy would I be making you carry these heavy books by yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, he was turning on the O'Shea charm he was know for by every girl in school who at least wanted it directed towards them.

"Oh," I managed to sputter out. "I need them for my next classes after lunch, so I kinda need them now." We were still walking I keep my head down though, my blonde curls fanning around my face to keep my semi blush hidden. "Why do you need them now? Aren't you going to eat lunch with me?" he asked there was a hint of sadness filling his voice. Ian stopped walking, apparently we had made it to the cafeteria sooner than I thought we would, you could hear the chatter of many voices filling the room, but it seem to turn to quite hushes when I entered with him. He didn't seem to notice, his concentration was still on me.

"No, no, no. I don't want to intrude on you and your friends," my sister, I think but I don't say that part aloud. "You wouldn't be, really" he was smiling hoping I would give in and say yes, and I was going because somewhere deep down I ached to have someone to eat lunch with for once instead of sitting alone like I had my past two years in high school. Maybe this year would be different, maybe Ian and I could really be friends, but all of those thoughts faded when Melanie came bouncing over to us.

"Ian! Did you not hear me yelling at you from across the room? Lunch only lasts so long, so unless you aren't going to eat, get your butt over there at our table anyway. We're talking about homecoming." her face lit up at the word homecoming, every year I would watch Melanie go to homecoming or prom with Jared, wishing I could dress up like her one day and do the same. No one ever asked me though. So every year I never try get my hopes up that it might happen. Ian let out a deep breath he seemed to have been holding in and spoke, "Melanie, can't you see I am talking to Wanda?" he sounded aggravated by her presence. "I can see that," I saw Melanie smirk. "And I was going to tell you to leave her alone, because you'll end up breaking her heart. I know you Ian..." I stopped listening to their conversation after that, did she just say he was going to break my heart? We aren't even dating and I'm not even sure if we are even considered friends yet.

"Uh... Ian?" I interrupted their argument about me. He look up at me, his eyes smiling along with the grin on his lips, and I almost forgot what I was going to ask. I reached my arms out to take my books he was still holding, "I can take my books now," I told him, I saw Melanie give him an look and he reluctantly gave them to me. I smiled, liking the feeling of having my books back in my arms, it was comforting in an odd way that you can't really explain.

I made it over to one of my normal tables I sit at. No one was sitting there, and I couldn't quite place why I felt so lonely now. I always had lunch by myself, but now it just felt different, like maybe I wished I would've gone and had lunch with Ian and Melanie and all their friends but I could tell Melanie didn't want me to hang around Ian, because she didn't want to see her little sister get hurt. But today felt like the first day I ever felt welcomed at this school.

I wasn't hungry so I turn to the side in my chair and decided to put some of my books back into backpack so I wouldn't have to carry all at once anymore, grabbing my water bottle out after I'm done. I take a quick drink and look in front of me almost spitting it all out across the table but manage to swallow it enough to speak. "W-What are you doing here?" I ask Melanie. She looks at me for a few moments try to stifle back a laugh before she speaks, "I know if I tell you not to hang around Ian, you'll do it anyway just to spite me. But I just want to protect you." she sighs looking up to meet my eyes, waiting for my response.

"Melanie," I laugh but there's no humor in it, "Ian and I are biology partners, that's it. We've had the same classes so far today so we've walked together to them, that's it. I honestly just think he felt sorry for me so he was ," I whisper the last part, my hand are clasped in my lap, but my mind fails me and sends my gaze over to the table Ian is sitting at and he's watching me, and when he notices me looking over there, he smiles. A blush creeps up onto my face, and hang my head down trying to hide it but Melanie's not stupid. She directed her gaze back at Ian sending him a glare for making me blush but when she turned back to me she was smirking. "Just biology partners, huh? Seems like a lot more to me if he can get you to blush by just smiling. But if he ends up breaking your heart, just know I told you so." She winked at me, and made her way back to her table sliding back beside Jared, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Ian though, his gaze was still locked on me.

* * *

_Reviews are welcomed ( :_


	3. Wanna have Coffee?

**_A/N;_**_ Sorry about the delay. I've been busy this week, and I went and saw The Host. It was AMAZING! I totally recommend seeing it if you haven't yet. So I had everything written except the ending for this chapter and I just got around to finishing it today. Thank you for waiting. I'm trying to get in the habit of updating once a week to speed up the story a bit, so yeah I'll try my best to do so. But o__h my goodness thank you so much for all the reviews and follows for this story. Everything time I saw the notifications I smiled. So thank you again for taking time and reading my story. I'm just so glad you all love it as much as I enjoy writing it. _

_Anyway I saw where some of you were slightly confused with Wanda and Melanie's relationship, well lets just say they're sisters in the story they're relationship isn't always going to be perfect they'll fight or not get along like any other siblings would. _

**_Disclaimer;_**_ I do not own The Host or the character in the story they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All my classes I had, Ian was in, and he always chose the seat next to me. Getting myself a few more glares from the girls around me, like it was my fault he had taken an interest in me. Though I was very surprised he had. Maybe he was trying to get on Melanie's bad side, and I'm the only way he could do that? No. He didn't quite know me till this morning. So what could it be that got Ian O'Shea star soccer player-or the #1 jock-at our school to take an interest in me? His best friends younger sister?

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away. It was like I could still hear him saying my name from this morning, after I told him my name, it's like this faint echo in the back of my mind that kept getting louder and louder the closer I got to the exit doors... "_Wanda... Wanda... _WANDA, wait up!" I quickly whipped my head around to see him jogging over to me, a grin on his face. He really was calling out my name? I must have really been in a deep thought to not actually hear him right away.

"Oh," I smiled shyly. I hung my head down a little so he couldn't see the faint blush on my cheeks. He probably thinks I'm deaf or I'm trying to ignore him after seeing all day.

Ian finally makes it to me, still grinning and slightly out of breath. "Y'know for someone as small as you are, you walk pretty damn fast." He chuckles, "I've been trying to catch up with you since our last class ended."

"You have?" I must have a weird surprised look on my face because he just laughs again.

"Yeah I have," Ian still has a goofy grin on his face, and it's making it very hard for me not to smile back. "I was wondering... I know we've only officially met today, and you probably think I'm some crazy stalker after hanging around you all day," I look back up at him and his smile is fading, and is being replaced with nervousness, he runs his fingers through his silky ink black curls, and then puts hands in his pockets. "God, I'm so sorry Wanda, you probably do think I am crazy... I shouldn't have even said anything, I'm just going to go... Just forget everything I said, okay?"

I don't know what I was expecting him to say, he's acting so strange and sometimes I hate being so naïve to everything happening around me. My innocence hasn't help me through my life, and I wish it would go away sometimes, maybe I could be more popular if my mind was corrupted as Mel would put it.

"What?! I don't think you're crazy. I think you're really nice, Ian. You actually talked to me and no one ever does that... So I didn't mind your company today, it was...nice for once, not being alone most of the day," I admitted, but quickly looked away from him. I knew the minute I met his eyes I'd blush again, like I haven't done that enough today. He didn't say anything for awhile, and I'm not sure if he heard me or not so I dared a glance at his face and he was smiling that sweet smile again, the smile that made my heart skip a beat. And to know that smile was for me I could've sworn thousands of butterflies were in my stomach right now. "So what were you going to ask me?" I managed to get it out .

"Oh. I was thinking we could go get some coffee at the coffee shop down the street in a few minutes, I just have to grab my wallet out of my locker. But only if that's okay with you or if you even want to go." He says so fast I almost didn't understand him at first. I giggle a little, and he looks down at me with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, really? That sounds nice, I'd like to go." I smiled. This was going to be my first date. No, no, not a date, we're just going as friends nothing else. Just two new friends having coffee together. "I just have to go out to Melanie's car and tell her you'll bring me home later, or I can walk home, the coffee shop is only a few blocks from my hou-" He held up his hand to stop me from talking, and I clamped my mouth shut, trying hard not blush.

"Nonsense! Of course I'd drive you home, there's no way I'd let you walk home all by yourself. And as for Melanie, I'll text her when we get out to my car and tell her you're with me and she can go ahead and leave." He assured me. "Now come on let's go have some coffee," he grinned, placing his hand on the small of my back and lead me out the door. It felt like his hand was covered with fire, and was licking my skin with flames, trying to burn it every where he ended up touching. It was welcoming though, in an odd way. Like my body was trying to lean into him, wanting to be enveloped into his arms to hold me... No I shouldn't be thinking things that. We're just friends, nothing more.

We were almost out to his truck Mel mentioned once he got for his birthday last year, and while we were still walking I remembered he said he needed his wallet from his locker, "Ian?" I asked. "Didn't you say you needed your wallet that you forgot in your locker?"

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath. "I forgot about that, here-" he hit the button on his keys to unlocked the truck, "-you go ahead and get in and I'll be right back. I promise." and with that he was jogging back into school.

I was about to hop into the passenger seat when I heard my name. "Wanda, where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to face Melanie, and sighed. "I'm going to get coffee with Ian." I told her flatly, and she just laughed. "When were you going to tell me this? After you left and forgot I was here. I've been waiting for you out here for ten minutes, Wanda!" she grumbled.

"Ian said he was going to text you once we got to his car, but he had to run back inside.." I explained and she nodded a small frown forming on her lips. "I thought you and Ian weren't a thing? You said so yourself." Melanie said rather smugly.

"We aren't! Geez Melanie, we're just friends, okay? Is it so hard for you to let me have a friend for once to do things with? You are one of the most popular girls here at school, always having attention on yourself, but the moment I have an actual _friend_ you go insane! Telling me to stay away. Why? Tell me why!?" I yell at her. She's shocked at my sudden outburst at her, not knowing I've kept that built up inside for so long. I'm always calm, hiding things that bother me deep inside. I've never had someone close enough to talk to about anything, and it just needed to be said, whether I was being mean or not. I was tired of my older sister treating me like I was nothing. I love her but some things need to be said.

"Damnit Wanda!" she muttered. "Ian is my best friend, that is why I want you to stay away from him! He knows more about me than Jared does. We crawled around in diapers together before you were even born. I don't care if your friends with anyone else in this school, just stay away from my best friend. Now c'mon let's go home." she reaches for my arm but freezes when I jerk back.

"No! I'm going to hang out with Ian. But I'm not going to steal away your best friend, we're just going to get coffee. And after that I'll won't talk to him anymore. Okay? Happy? You wish it granted," I glared at her, the best my childish features could muster up. "I just don't want to be rude and blow him off after I already told him it was fine that I good go." Melanie just nods mumbling things I can't hear and walks away to her car, while I try for the second time to hop inside the passenger side of Ian's truck.

I hate fighting with Melanie, because she doesn't let go easy. We may be sisters but our relationship is a love/hate relationship only we understand most of the time.

A few minutes later Ian comes back and he's still smiling like he won the lottery. "Was that Melanie I saw you talking to?" He questions, and I nod. "Yeah, she saw me and I told her you'd bring me home later."

"Okay! Now let's go get fueled up on some coffee," he laughs, putting his truck in reverse and pulling out of the school parking lot.

I can't help but smile right now, but when tomorrow comes I'll be back to having no friends, because of Melanie precious wish, _great._

* * *

_**A/N; **Love it? Hate it? Update soon? _

_I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always welcome : )_


	4. This is sort of like a date

**_A/N; _**_Wow okay thank you all for the lovely reviews. And because I had gotten so many I made this chapter extra long from what I normally would do. Sorry for any mistakes I read over it a lot and I tried my best to fix any of them._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the host or any of these characters they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

I watch as Ian spotted a small table towards the back and quickly went to grab it before anyone took it. I made my way over to him and couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness to claim it.

"Are you laughing at me, Wanda?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no... Okay maybe just a little." I joked, and he smiled, again. I wish he'd stop doing that so much, my heart feels like it could pound right out of my chest. Why is this happening?

After a moment I moved over and took my seat across from him. I look up at him to see he was silently laughing to himself. My curious self kicked in, "What's so funny now?"

"I just never thought I'd be out having coffee with my best friends sister, that's all. It's kind of like a date..."

"Oh, yeah. But only as friends. So like a friend date?" I asked my voice shaking. I'd never been on a date and well this isn't what I'd expect my first date to be. Going out with Mr. Popular. I watched as the humor drifted away slowly from his expression, and my chest felt like it was collaspsing in by seeing the small flash of hurt cross his face for a second, but he quickly composed himself and put on a forced smile. Ian still seemed sad, like he wanted it to be date. But he couldn't, I'm nobody's first choice. Never.

"Um, yeah. Just friends. Besides we've only been friends for a day, a date would just seem a little _weird_, don't you think?" he laughed brushing it off, ready to change the subject,."Now let's get something to drink. Shall we?" He smiled at me, and got up out of his chair and turned so his back was facing my direction. For a moment, I watched as he fumbled with his fingers trying to pull his wallet out of his back pocket to get money out most likely. I instantly remembered I didn't have any money with me or at home to pay him back with.

Ian turned back around, "Well," he smirked. "Aren't you coming? Or am I going to have to drag you up there?" I blushed.

"I kind of just remembered I don't have any money on me. So I'll just wait here while you get something for yourself," I clasped my hands on my lap, messing with my fingers while waiting for him to walk away, but he didn't.

"C'mon Wanda, I'll buy it for you. I just can't sit and drink something in front of you, it's not right. And isn't the whole point of coming to a coffee shop to drink coffee?" he pondered.

"Honestly, I'm fine Ian. I don't want to take your money, and there's no way for me to pay you back." And it was true, I was broke. I've never worked a day in my life besides helping my Mother with her catering business sometimes, but I should try to get an after school job for extra cash since I'm a Junior this year.

"Here's the thing, Wanda. You don't have to pay me back, okay? Coffee is on me today, and I won't take no for answer," he was grinning, "So what is it that I should get you?"

I returned a smile to him, it just felt natural. I haven't smiled this much since Sunny still lived here. Ian was just easy to be around-no wonder he was so popular. "You really won't take no for an answer will you?" I asked, he nodded.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll just have a Chai Latte... With a lot of whipped cream," I made sure I got the point across that it needed a lot of whipped cream on it or it simple wouldn't taste the same, and he just laughed and walked up to the counter to order.

I looked around seeing couples talking or studying together. It warmed my heart but when my eyes landed on the door noticing a few people from school coming in. I wanted to disappear from my own skin so badly since they're Ian's friends, being loud and obnoxious, like a normal group of guys would. I see Jared with them to, and he notices me sitting by myself until Ian starts walking over to me with our drinks in his hands. He's got confusion covering his face, probably wondering why on earth I was here with Ian. Melanie must've not talked to him since they left school. I hope he none of them come over here.

But to my surprise Ian hasn't seen them yet, his eyes are just glued on me and it makes me blush. I'm not used to someone staring at me or giving me the time of day. It was just... _different. _

"Here is your Chai Latté with extra whipped cream as requested," he said in a british accent-if you even could call it that. And which I laughed at his awful attempt which made him smile again. I told him thank you and he sat back down across from me.

I took a sip of my tea, enjoying the feeling of the warmth sliding down my throat. It tasted wonderful, all the spices blended perfectly. I haven't had one in awhile and it was nice having one again. I sat the mug back down on the table and saw Ian staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny now?" I questioned him. Did I look funny drinking my tea?

"You have whipped cream on your nose, Wanda," I'm sure my face was flushed bright red. Ian handed me a napkin while chuckling to himself, but I gladly took it from him, wiping the whipped cream off my nose.

Ian started talking about soccer and how he's always loved it, he said he didn't play to win but to enjoy it. It was like freedom to him, it's just him and the ball when he plays. Ian started telling me what it feels like scoring a goal or just passing it back and forth down the field. He loved just the thrill of the game, but winning was just an added bonus every once and awhile.

We had been talking for awhile and Jared and the few other guys were still here. I would catch him looking this way but I wouldn't meet his gaze, I would just ignore him and keep my attention on Ian talking.

He talked a lot, and I guess that's okay. I've never been one of those people where I could easily start a conversation about anything. But with him all I did was listen and reply to some of the things he said. And I enjoyed it. It wasn't forced it at all. It was simple and easy.

"So do you have any favorite things to do?" he asked me. He must be tired of talking about things he likes, he's curious about me now.

"Does reading count? Since that's what I spend my free time doing..." I murmured.

"Yeah it counts, as long as you enjoy it. Right?" I nodded, and he smiled.

Ian leaned over across the table, his hands clasped in front of him and he spoke in a soft whisper "I like reading a lot to, just don't tell anyone I said that."

I leaned forward to, my face close to his. I'm very aware of his warm breath on my face, blowing strands of my hair, but I try to ignore. But his musky scent mixed with the smell of coffee smells wonderful, but I can't tell him that.

If someone were to look at us right now it would look like Ian was about to kiss me. But he wouldn't. Not me, we may be friends now but he'd never want that...

"Why don't you want anyone to know you like books? There's nothing wrong with liking to read or learn new things y'know?"

He shakes his head slightly and laughs but there's no humor in it. "I know there's nothing wrong with it, but..." He leans back in his chair away from me now, but I stay where I am. "I'm well _popular _at school, and if I suddenly turn into this guy who tells everyone he likes to read, I'm sure no one would like me..."

"Then they're not your real friends if don't like you all of a sudden or if they treat you different over something you like," I tell him this.

"Y'know, you're a really nice person Wanda. I might of just officially met you today after all these years that I've been best friends with your sister, but it feels like we've been friends forever. You're so easy to talk to and you actually listen to what I have to say. No one ever does that," he chuckles.

I look down at my hands in front of me, too embarrassed now to look at his face. He's being to nice to me, and it's making my insides do flips. Such an unknowing feeling. By the time I looked back up to speak I saw Jared walking over to us after all this time, and my voice is stuck in my throat. The words I want to say won't come out.

I know Jared is dating my sister, and maybe he should feel like an older brother to me but he doesn't. I mean he likes me, but not enough for us to be friends. Last time I tried talking to him he told me maybe if I let loose sometimes and go to parties or school games that I'd have friends or maybe even boyfriend, and I wouldn't be sitting at home all the time, alone. Melanie slapped him for making me cry by pointing out I was always alone. I wish she hadn't though, because it was all true.

See Melanie and I used to get along really well, we were inseparable throughout elementary and middle school. We had gone to an all girls school, and I loved it. I'm not sure Mel did though since she only got to see Ian after school. I had met Sunny there and after school we go over to her house and watch movies and talk. Whereas after school Melanie would always go bang on the O'Shea's front door and when Kyle would answer it, she would demand that he should let Ian come over so they could play soccer or run. When we got to highschool together she changed, her life was centered around getting all the guys to notice her or at least getting popular since the school wasn't just girls anymore. We drifted apart. Now she can barely stand be half the time, and I know siblings are like that but it's just sad knowing how close we used to be.

I figured since Ian and Melanie had been so close that they might have dated, but they wouldn't because they didn't want anything more than being each others best friend. Last year when Mel met Jared. She was like a love-sick puppy, or maybe I should say she still is.

My deep thought was interrupted when I heard my name. It wasn't from Ian but Jared. "Wanda why are you here with Ian?" he grabbed and chair and sat down next to me, my whole body went rigid by his closeness, and I could tell Ian noticed but he didn't say anything.

"Why do you suddenly care who I'm with, Jared?" my throat was suddenly dry and my voice was hoarse.

"I don't. I was just wondering how you managed to score a date with O'Shea here," he winked, and I started to feel sick, but I composed myself enough to speak again.

"I'm not on a date Jared!" I muttered. "I've never been on a date before, and I'm sure I wouldn't even be his first choice for a date anyway..." I whispered the last part, but Ian heard me anyway.

Jared patted me on the head like I was a child and got up from the table, "I never would've thought short little blonde girls would be your type to take to bed O'Shea," and with that Jared got up out of his chair, laughing to himself.

Ian growled and stood up to face him, "Damnit. Shut up, Howe! Don't you have anything better to do? Like get a life that doesn't evolve trying to ruin _my _life anymore?"

"I do actually. But I just like messing with you. And it's not like you denied what I said anyway, so it has to be true," Jared smirked.

Ian ignored what he and told him to get lost and he's deal with him later. As usual Jared just brushed it off knowing no one could hurt him.

My face was flushed with embarrassment. Was this what all of this was about, though? No, no, no. It can't be, it just can't...

I look up and over at Ian, he's sitting back down in his chair. His face is in his hands he looks so pale. All the color is drained from his face golden boy face. "Ian? Ian?! Are you okay?" I ask, franticly forgetting about what just happened for a moment.

He seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in once he heard me say his name, and his color seems to be coming back, and his breathing evened out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... Thanks for asking." He gave me a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look like you are," I ask again, just to make sure. I know him acting like this has something to do with what Jared said... I just don't want to bring it up.

Ian nods again to reassure me and speaks, "I'm so sorry about what Jared said... I don't know what his deal is. But everything he said was a lie, I promise." It sounded like he really meant it too. "And for what you said before that, about how you wouldn't be my first choice for a date, trust me you would. You're so much more enjoyable to be around than any other girl I've met, and that's the truth." he was grinning now, like a lightbulb went off in his head and an idea struck him out of nowhere.

I couldn't help but blush again, he's being flirty now and I'm not quite sure how I'm suppose to act, all of this is so new to me.

"It's okay... I don't listen to what Jared has to say, since it all lies mostly." I murmured. "Thanks though, but you didn't have to lie and say those things to make me feel better. I'm okay with that fact I'm nobody's first choice."

"You're not understanding," he shook his head, his deep sapphire blue eyes boring into mine. You could easily get lost in them as if they were another world. "Those weren't lies, I meant every single word. I like you Wanda, a lot. You don't have to like me back, I just wanted you to know that."

I wanted to disappear right now, so I could bury my head into my hands and think about everything he just said. I'm not sure if I heard him right but if I did he just said he liked me? This has to be a dream. The one guy I always, _always_ had a crush on said He. Liked. Me. I don't know why but I'm scared, I don't know what to say or how to act now. Ian likes me for me though. So I shouldn't change anything about myself, right? Dear god I'm so confused.

"You don't even know me, Ian." I mentally slapped myself, why did I just say that...

"I know enough just from today. You're very sweet, kind, caring. You always know the right things to say to someone. You don't care what other people think of you, and I admire that." I gave him a shy smile.

Ian looked around and I followed his gaze, the coffee shop was emptying out. How long had we been here. I looked around for a clock and saw one on the far left wall, we'd been here for _three hours._ That possibly can't be true. My curfew is eight p.m. on a school night, so I still have a few hours left to be out.

"You wanna go for a walk? There's a nice park around the corner, but you probably already knew that.." He stood up and reached for my hand to help me up out of my chair, which I accepted, but he didn't let go and somewhere deep down was glad he didn't.

"I'd love to go for a walk."

We made our way around the small park a few times. Ian was still holding my hand and it was the best feeling ever. We talked about anything and everything, from our family's to things we enjoyed as children. It really felt like a date after everything that had happened, but I knew it wasn't. Even though Ian said he liked me, I wasn't sure if this would actually go anywhere since the whole thing with Melanie, but I would try to at least be his friend.

The sun was getting ready to set and I knew I should be getting home before my parents started to worry where I was at all day, and knowing Melanie, she didn't tell them.

"Uh Ian?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered turning around to face me.

"I kind of need to get home now, if that's not a problem."

"No it's not a problem at all."

Making our way back to his car, was filled with a comfortable silence for awhile until he spoke.

"I had a lot of fun today - except for when Jared showed up." He murmured. "We should do this again sometime, like maybe after school tomorrow? We don't even have to get coffee we could go see a movie or something." he said, I didn't even have to look up at him to hear the smile in his voice.

I shook my head, knowing my sister she wouldn't let something like this ever happen again. She doesn't want to lose her best friend to her sister.

Ian noticed me shaking my head and stopped walking once we got to his car and turned me around to look me in the eye. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because Melanie... see she doesn't want us to hang out anymore after today. She's afraid of losing her best friend. And I don't want to be the reason she does." I sighed.

"Wanda, the only way she'd lose me as her best friend is if she would seriously make you do that. I can hang out with anyone I want she can't tell me what I can and cannot do with my life. Now c'mon I'm going to have a chat with her when we get to your house."

"No, no. Not tonight. You can talk to her at school tomorrow. Just not tonight." I pleaded, and he just nodded.

Ian opened the truck door for me and waited for me to get in until he got in on his side and started the engine to take me home.

* * *

_ **A/M; **Love it? Hate it? Any ideas or anything about what should happen next?  
_

_Reviews are always wonderful, and they motivate me to update sooner. ( :_


	5. Maybe one day

**_A/N: _**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! Ah, I'm just excited you all are enjoying it. xx_

_This chapter isn't as long as the last but I had this one mostly written ahead of time. It is though, pushed ahead like a few weeks because I know where I want this story to go and I had it going really slow at the beginning. Some of it is in third person- just the fight between Mel and Ian. _

_Not much Ian and Wanda in this chapter but I promise there will be a lot in the future._

_And sorry for any mistakes those would be all my fault since I don't have a beta. But if you're interested in being my beta for this story just shoot be a PM. ( :_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own The Host or any of the characters. They all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Every morning now, I took it upon myself to get up earlier so I could walk to school. Five blocks there, five blocks back. I could handle it. I just didn't want to ride in a car with Melanie for many reasons, and Ian was one of them. I saw him all day in every class but I didn't talk to him unless required to. I could tell he wasn't happy about the choice I made and went along with what Melanie asked of me. I wasn't even happy with myself and the choice I made.

Turns out he talked to Melanie about what I told him. They were outside after school friday - it had been a few weeks since school had started back up - and while I was making my way down the front steps of the building I could see them by Ian's truck and they were blowing up in each others faces. I could hear my name being thrown around, I understand why I kind of caused this, all of this. I'm ruining their friendship they've had for years, I shouldn't be the reason.

I turned around and went back into school and left thru the back door, so I wouldn't have to face Ian or Melanie anymore today...

* * *

_"Melanie! What is the reason for all of this?" Ian exclaimed, she acted confused and surprised by his sudden outburst out in front of the school, but Melanie knew what he meant the moment he came storming over to her. The glare he was giving her 'If looks could kill' she'd be dead, it was that bad. _

_"Don't play stupid, Mel. You know plenty well what all this is about." Ian grumbled, clinching and unclinching his fists. He wouldn't hit her, he'd never lay a finger on a girl he was raised better, but the anger building up had to be released one way or another. And if that meant clinching his hands, so be it._

_"Yeah... Hmm this is about my little sister, isn't it? The one I hear you have a little school boy crush on. I thought I knew my best friend enough to find these things out from him _himself._ But no, I find out from Jared who happened to run into you guys at the coffee shop," Melanie muttered. "My sister of all people, Ian!"_

_Ian wanted to scream and pull his hair out all at once, he was getting way too annoyed with Melanie and how over protective and clingy she has been lately. "I'm getting tired of your crap Mel, trying to tell me how to live my life, and who I can and cannot be friends with. I understand you don't want to lose the close friendship we have because I hung out with your sister, but if you keep doing what you're doing you'll lose it all by your own doing"_

_Melanie scoffed, "_Friends? _Friends? I know you better than anyone O'Shea, and I'm positive you want to be more than my sisters "friend". Your last three girlfriends were way more than frie-" _

_Ian raised his hand cutting her sentence short, "The thing is you're right, they weren't just my friends they were my _girlfriends_, we were friends but we were also in a relationship, okay? We went on dates to movies and had dinner, talked, hung out at school. Nothing more." He started pacing back and forth his head buried in his hands waiting for Melanie to say anything, but she stayed quiet. _

_"I just can't wrap my finger around, __**why **__you-" he pointed his finger at her."-would think __**I **__was one of those people who only cared about getting laid. I just don't understand it! You say you know me better than anyone but I'm having a hard time believing that with all your assumptions so far." Ian sighed, running his hands through his hair. _

_He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl who he'd been friends with since they were in diapers thought all these things about him. Yeah he knew he has dated lots of girls in the past and other people who didn't know him must've assumed these things after awhile, but _Melanie? _She must have known he never did those things that people thought he did. If she ever listened to his long rambling conversations they had she would have to know that he only ever talked about was finding the right girl one day. But he guessed she would tune him out after an hour of talking about it._

_"I...I... thought-guessed-that's what you did. I'm such an idiot! All this time I'm being such a stuck up bitch to my sister and to __**you **__because I wanted to keep her anyway from getting hurt, from something that wasn't even true. I threw around every excuse possible to get her to ignore you and it ended up working... but she hates me now, more than ever. And I know you hate me now. I don't blame you..." Melanie sat down on school steps, pulling her legs up to her chest. Ian was standing in front of her. She could practically see the gears turning in his head, clicking into place as why all of this really happened _

_"I don't hate you... Okay? I want to, but I don't. I'm just mad, so very mad my ears could have steam shooting out of them any moment." Ian laughed at the mental image but went right back to being serious. _

_"I just want you to apologize to Wanda. She won't talk to me anymore, so maybe you could explain everything to her and why you acted and lied about everything you did. And maybe we could __**all **__be friends one day, not now but one day after all this passes.." Melanie nodded, and stood up wrapping her arms around Ian's waist and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled into his chest. Melanie pulled out of their embrace and walked to get into her car. Hoping Wanda would be home so they could talk._

_After Mel left, Ian got in his truck and sat there silently hoping Wanda would make up with Melanie some way or another, he missed her so much already, and he knows he fell hard, and faster than ever. She must have felt the same way, when they went on that walk, the way she held his hand, they way she'd say his name or tell him everything. And the way she smiled at him everytime he said something..._

_Ian didn't ever regret telling Wanda how he felt when they went to the coffee shop together, it took everything he had to tell her and he never had problems talking to most girls, it usually came natural. But with Wanda she was different, so very different from any other girl in this world. He couldn't even explain why because he didn't even quite know himself._

_Ian knew though, the moment he saw her the first day of school that he was in love, but he wouldn't say anything to her. She was sweet and never wanted to hurt anyone __but he figured she'd laugh in his face saying no one could ever love. But he could, and he would. Just from afar for now._

* * *

When I got home I climbed our awful set of squeaky stairs and collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes, I tried so hard to relax from all the stress that has been thrown on me since I started school this year. Everything that has happened with Melanie and _Ian, _I just could bear it all.

I hated ignoring Ian. _I hated it._ He was being so nice to me; even when I didn't return the favor. Ian would talk to me as much as he could in biology, since we have to work together on our projects. I would reply only if I had to, and when he'd hear my voice actually directed towards him, it seemed to bring the biggest smile to his face. It made my heart ache. I wasn't mad at him, I was the total opposite. But making myself stay away from him ended up ruining his and Mels friendship even more. Everything was so complicated and confusing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Melanie's voice outside my door asking if she could come in. I got up off my bed, not saying a word and opened the door. She walked in and sat on the edge of my bed and motioned for me to sit beside her but I stayed standing in front of her. Melanie didn't say anything so I spoke up."What do you want, Mel?"

She took in a deep breath and looked up at me where I was standing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a total snob, for not being the kind if sister I should have been when you transfered to this awful school freshmen year. I'm sorry for telling you to stay away from Ian. I was wrong, and I was keeping you away from him for all the wrong reasons. It wasn't for my own selfish purposes of keeping him _my _bestfriend, but other reasons I shouldn't have even expected from him. I didn't want you to get hurt and I threw every damn excuse at you I could... and it ended up working, but everyone ended up hurt in the end. Again I'm sorry, and if you want to be friends with Ian, or even date him, I won't mind. I'll be happy for you. I just overreacted really badly. And I don't expect you to ever forgive me for these past four years I've been in high school acting like I have, but I just want you to know how truly sorry I am, Wanda."

I looked at Melanie, shocked by her sudden apology. I tried to let everything sink in but I knew she was sorry by the serious expression she wore. The last time Melanie was like this was forever ago.

"Thanks..." I murmured. "I want to forgive you right now, because that's how I've always been, but I'll get back to you soon about it." I gave her a weak smile.

All I could think about now was _Ian_. I need to talk to him now. I need to tell him how sorry _I _am, and maybe he'll forgive me.

She stood up and I hugged her, I haven't given Melanie a hug in what seemed like years, and it felt nice. "You're welcome, Wanda." Melanie said. "And like I said I don't expect an apology. I don't even think I'd forgive myself... I was just hoping we can start over, and be sisters again. Like back when we were younger.. Where we were best friends, y'know?"

"I'd like that. But maybe it's a little too soon to jump right back in it. We have to grow and we'll need time to do so." I smiled, and then thought of something, "And maybe just maybe you could even get Jared to stop being such a jerk to me." Mel nodded, a grin spreading on her face, and I knew she'd figure out a way to do just that.

"I'm going to go, okay? And you might want to go talk to Ian, he hasn't been the same since you started to ignore him..." Melanie mumbled quietly, and with that she left my room and walked down the hallway to her own.

Now I need to go find and talk to Ian and see if he'll forgive _me _for being so rude to him after everything.

* * *

_**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? _

_Reviews are what keep the chapters coming. _

_thanks for reading. _


	6. Ian

As I made my way down the stairs, I passed the kitchen and saw my Mom was home from her catering trip she took this past weekend. I spun around to go give her a hug. Telling her I missed her and would be back later, I just needed to go talk to a friend. She raised her eyebrow at me, about to ask questions on who this _friend _might be, but I bolted to the front door leaving her there with unanswered questions for later.

I closed my front door behind me and took in a deep breath. I can do this. It's just Ian.

I walked down the our driveway and onto the sidewalk. Everything was hitting me all at once. What if Ian isn't home? But what if he _is? _I don't even know what I'm going to say. 'I'm sorry' just makes me sound like I don't care... When I do, I really do.

I realized I'm still standing on the sidewalk and haven't moved yet. I start to make my feet move but everything feels so unfamiliar at the moment and I almost trip flat on my face, but I catch myself and walk a little faster.

Ian's house is only a block away yet it feels like I've been walking for ages, but that might have something to do with the fact that I'm still terrified. When Sunny and I were friends we never really fought or had problems with one another, so all this drama between Melanie and Ian is all so new and it feels almost pointless.

My Mom used to tell me when I was little, nothing would be perfect in the future. Things would happen that might not make any sense at the time when they do, but there was always some reason behind it, you just have to figure it out along the way.

I never really understood what she meant until now. Everything with Ian hasn't made sense. I'm so different from everyone else he hangs around, yet he enjoys being around me and actually _likes me._

And with Melanie, we haven't really seen eye to eye since high school started, but we are siblings, and siblings fight. Probably not as much as we do, but still.

I can see Ian's house now that I've turned the corner. It's only two houses down now. He's in his front yard passing a soccer ball with his older brother, Kyle. Ian's back is to me, so I still have a chance to turn around if I want. I make myself keep walking. I have to get over this fear.

Kyle notices me and smirks, knowing more things about me now because of Ian. I blush, and avert my gaze finding the concret much more interesting right now.

Maybe I should keep walking. Maybe if I walk by their house and loop back around the corner to go home I can forget this even happened. Ian will see me though, he'll want to talk knowing that's the only reason I came this way.

I looked back up from the ground to see Kyle wave to me. He looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh. I innocently waved back and Ian turns around to see who his older brother is acknowledging.

His face doesn't light up - like it used too - when his gaze lock with mine. But you could see the corner of his lip tugging up. And just seeing that made my heart stop for a second.

When I finally made it to the front of their house, Ian came over and looked down at me.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hello," I replied shyly.

I looked back down at the ground. Feeling his gaze burning into me, I didn't know what to say, and with Kyle in listening distance made everything more uncomfortable. Ian being the very observant person that he is, noticed the tension.

"Kyle go inside or something. I need to talk with Wanda, without you here."

I saw Kyle smirk and I knew the next things to come out of his mouth can't be good. "Okay, I'll leave you two love birds at it. Go ahead kiss and makeup, I'll be inside."

And of course I was right. A blush automatically flushed across my face. Ian lifted his hand up to my face and ran his fingers across my cheek, my whole body went stiff and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that...you just blush so much and...never mind."

I wanted to smile at how he notices little things that I do, but we needed to talk.

"Ian, we need to talk." He nodded, knowing that was the reason I was here in the first place. I motioned for us to go sit down in his front lawn and he followed behind me.

I plopped down on the ground pulling my legs up against my chest, while wrapping my arms around them. Ian on the other hand, stretches out making himself comfortable like he has had many of these types of conversations before.

"So-" I held my hand up to stop him and he did.

"Just hear me out first without any interruptions, please?" He looked down at the grass and started to pull it up out of the ground and I took that as a sign to continue with whatever I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know that sounds so cliché, but I really am sorry." I stretch out my legs to mimic his, propping myself up with my hands. "I've thought about what I might say to you and nothing seemed right. Every different scenario I played out in my head was awful. You deserve so much more than me, I ignored you for two weeks because I was afraid of what Melanie would say, but you never gave up on trying to talk to me. I'm just so sorry, Ian."

I watch him as he thought about what I said. And all he does is smile over at me, which makes me blush again and he chuckles.

"I forgive you, Wanda. None of this was your fault! Melanie is just too quick to assume things," Ian shakes his head, and I laugh knowing that he's completely right.

"Maybe we should just act like the past few weeks never happened..." I offer. But saying that would mean our trip to the coffee shop never happened. He would've never told me how he felt, everything would go back to normal. I would go back to sitting alone at lunch being ignored by everyone at school and Ian could have his regular life back without my awkward self interfering.

"No! No, I don't want that, Wanda, I just want everything to go back to normal between us. I wish we could act if none of this happened, but you and I both know that can't happen," all I could do was nod.

I became aware of his body being closer to mine now, more than I remembered. I'm engulfed in his sent, overwhelming me. He smells of a rich kind of soap like a fabric softener that smells like an ocean breeze. He also smells of sweat but not in the bad way.

"Wanda..." He murmurs so softly I almost don't hear him.

When I look up at his face, it's so close to mine his breath is blowing across my face like when we were in the coffee shop and I have this urge deep inside to pull him closer to me to meld both our bodies together this very moment, to feel his lips pressed firmly against mine, but I hold myself back.

Ian reaches his hand up and tucks a stray curl behind my ear, his hand lingering on the side of my neck. My heart is racing and I can barely breathe.

He presses his lips against mine, tilting his head to the side to reach me better. My body responds instantly even if I've never kissed someone before, it feels easy and familiar with Ian. Our lips move in sync, my hand moves to rest on his cheek. And he smiles into the kiss and then pulls back after a moment to catch his breath. I can't help but beam with joy that Ian kissed me, right here, right now.

"Wow!" I said breathless, but still smiling

"Yes, wow!"

* * *

_**A/N: **o'wanda fluff! ah! okay, I'm sorry how I manage to mess with the tenses, just when I"m writing I end up confusing myself, and when I"m done I try my best to fix the story as much I can without a beta (because I still don't have one. sigh). _

_But thank you for everyone who has been reviewing you're all wonderful and I love you xx_

_So maybe you should review again *hint hint* ; )_

_More o'wanda to come in the next chapters kay just stick with me_


	7. More than friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the** **host**._

* * *

Despite the fact it is six in the morning, I'm feeling very refreshed. I know for a fact it has something to do with how yesterday went along. I moved the tips of my fingers to my lips, I could still feel the tingling sensation of Ian's pressed softly against mine. I smile to myself and slide out of bed to get dressed.

I look through my closet wondering what Ian, would like to see me in, but I figure he doesn't seem to mind since I've just been wearing shorts or jeans since school started. I end up settling for skinny jeans - which happen to still be slightly baggy on my small frame - and a black floral lace tank-top, since it's still pretty humid outside for it to be the end of August. I look myself over and I look nice, feeling comfortable in my own skin for once.

I grab my bag and walk down the stairs for some breakfast.

Melanie is sitting at kitchen counter eating a plate of pancakes while our Mom is fixing a few more on the stove most likely for herself or me.

"Good morning, Wanda," My mother says in a singsong voice. I place myself down across from Mel, still a little wary about our relationship now. "Good morning, Mom!" I reply sweetly. She smiles and turns back to the pancakes.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Mel asks me, and I flush a bright shade of red before answering her. "It was fine," I lied, it was more than fine, it was perfect.

And knowing Melanie she wouldn't just drop it and move on. She has to pry the answer out of me. She wanted to know what happened between Ian and I. "Well what did you _do _yesterday? I didn't see you at home..."

"I was with a _friend_, okay?" I glare at her.

My Mom places a plate of pancakes in front of me, and is the one who speaks this time. "Oh, Wanda! You have a friend now? I must meet them, it's not everyday you have a friend." She smiles. I know she means good and was just trying to be nice, but her words hurt deep down knowing she was completely right, I haven't always had a friend. And I'm not even sure what to call Ian now, a friend? a _boyfriend? _I know we kissed but that doesn't change much except that fact we kissed and it might be a little awkward between us now.

"Um... I'll have to ask him at school if he'd like to come over later, maybe we can order pizza and study." I suggest.

"Oh, _oh! _What's _his _name?" My Mom is smiling so wide like she just found out the biggest secret known to man.

I blush again, finding what's left of my food on my plate a lot more interesting than this conversation with my Mom, but I continue for the sake of my Mom and her curious personality. "His name is Ian O'Shea," I murmur.

"Ian? Isn't he and Melanie friends?" She looks right at Mel, waiting for an answer from her.

Melanie looks up and sighs. "Yes he is my friend, we're just not as close as we used to be anymore."

"I'm sorry honey,"

"It's okay. Besides, he and Wanda complement one another perfectly." Melanie smiles over at me. I smile back, though my face is flushed it was nice of her to say.

I hurry and finish up my breakfast and go to clean off my plate, telling my Mom goodbye. Melanie is waiting out in her car for me. It's the first time we will have been in the same car together in over two weeks, and I'm anxious on how it'll turn out.

I hop into her car and the ride to school is filled with a comfortable silence. But the silence is broken once she pulls into her normal parking spot next to Jared's car at school. "Did he kiss you yesterday? Because I've never seen you blush so much before today." Mel looks at like she has been dying to know the answer to this since this morning. I was thankful though, that she didn't ask in front of Mom, because I'd never live it down.

"Yes, Ian kissed me. But you can't tell anyone!" I plead, and she promises she won't say a word, and I believe her. But Knowing if this got around school I'd be hated by a lot of girls... Who knows what would happen.

I get out of Mel's car, slinging my bag over my shoulder while it rests on my side and I watch Jared comes over and wraps Melanie in his arms giving her a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes wander and lock with mine after he pulls away. I give him a small wave.

Melanie nudges his side and pushes him toward me. He runs his hand through his hair and looks around like someone is watching him. "Okay, I'm just going to get this over with. I'm sorry for being such an asshole towards you when you did nothing to make me act that way." I nod, but don't say anything in return. I'll accept the fact he said sorry, but I know it was more out force from Mel than anything.

I walk around them, saying good bye to Melanie. I tell her I'm in a hurry and I don't want to be late for class, but my first class doesn't start for twenty more minutes.

I walk through the front doors and as usual no one pays attention to me. It feels like my first day all over again, and maybe that's a good thing since I wanted to start fresh after all the drama I have had.

I end up taking a different route to my locker. I know I'll see Ian in class, but I don't think I can wait much longer without seeing his gorgeous face. I turn down the hallway his locker is in, and I do see him, but he's surround by a group of girls. One's who are taller, curvier, prettier than I will ever be, their clothes even scream perfect.

I can feel my heart sinking. I knew it was too good too last. I knew I would never be good enough. I can feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks and I whip them away quickly, and run down the hallway towards the closest bathroom. _I'm so stupid._

"Wanda?! Wanda, what's wrong?" I hear his voice and heavy footsteps, and it sounds so close but I won't turn around. I can't.

I'm about to open the door to the bathroom when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap firmly around my waist, moving to pin me up against the wall. Ian's arms on each side of me to make sure I won't run.

"Why are you crying beautiful? Look at me, Wanda! What's wrong? Please talk to me."

I look up, his piercing blue eyes staring at me - along with everyone else's eyes watching the scene unfold.

"Let me go!" I growl.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You. You are what's wrong. You kissed me yesterday, and I come to school today hoping to find you and when I do you're surround by a group of girls _flirting._" I whisper. My voice barely breaking. I need to get away from him, but I can't keep the words from flowing out of my mouth. "Maybe a few weeks ago when Melanie said you would end up breaking my heart she was right. _Maybe she was right Ian!_"

"Wanda," his voice is stern. And it pulls all my attention to him. I bite down on my lip so hard I'm surprised it doesn't start bleeding. "I wasn't flirting. I don't know what you saw, but I was trying to make them go away. They were being stubborn and wouldn't. But when I saw you running down the hallway I pushed them all away and chased you down."

I mentally slap myself. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid. _

He leans forward and presses a light kiss against my temple, then pulls me into a hug.

I could hear the faint murmurs of fellow students. And I want to run away hide now because they're talking about _me - _Ian O'Shea's new little girl _friend. _

Ian's grip tightens around my waist, but pulls his face back a little, resting his forehead against mine. A faint grin playing on his lips. "Since I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday... Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I blushed a thousand shades deepens than I thought was possibly. _His girlfriend._ I've never been someone's girlfriend and the thought of it made me dizzy. But this is Ian, the same Ian who kissed me and told me he liked me. The one who stuck with me after these past few weeks.

"Of course!" I flung my arms around his neck pulling him into the tightest hug I could muster up.

His smile grew wider. "C'mon. We'll be late for biology."

We got to biology right before the bell rang, and we sat down in our normal seats. Mrs. Trudy came by and gave us our worksheet for today's lesson. It wasn't hard like I was expecting it to be and I got through it rather quickly.

Later on after several more classes it was time for our lunch period. Ian laced his fingers through mine and we went in together.

Everyone went mostly silent when we came in - surprised we of all people were together. I was positive my face was bright red from embarrassment. Ian bent down close to my ear to whisper, "Y'know it's really cute when you blush."

That only made me blush even more. He laughed. I let go of his hand and to go get in line to get something to eat - he quickly followed right behind me - which happened to be pizza. I don't really enjoy our schools food, but nonetheless it's food.

I paid for my slice of pizza and waited for Ian. He moved in front of me and started walking to his normal table filled with his friends. My heart stopped beat.

"Wanda?" He was facing me once again, concern etching his voice.

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you coming?" He looks at me and follows my horrified look towards the table he was walking to. "Oh, Wanda we can sit at a different table if you want-"

I cut him off before he could finish "No, no. It's fine." I gave him a weak reassuring smile. When deep down I was scared out of my mind to sit with a group of populars.

Though Melanie was apart of that group it still didn't lighten up how I felt about it. When I sat down next to Ian everyone's gaze stopped on me, but they were all smiling. Total opposite of what I thought would happen.

"Hallelujah! They're finally together. Now mister moody over here can be happy once again." A voice said, though I did not recognize it, but I knew who it was when I looked. Aaron. He always seemed more shy than the rest. I guess he's just a man of few words.

I might as well have a permanent blush seared on my pale cheeks.

Ian held my hand through the rest of lunch which I didn't mind, it was nice being surround and close to people for once. Maybe I'll get used to this.

* * *

_**A/N: **So I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it all depends on the scene I'm trying to write. So one could be 1,500 words or it could be 3,000 words it just depends._

_Sorry for any mistakes. (i'm positive there was some, maybe a lot )_

_And I'm trying to keep my updates to once a weeks because I'm crazy busy with school, and I don't have a whole lot of time to write 24/7 like I would like to have._

_Anyway thanks for reading. and Reviews are welcome *hint hint* ;)_


	8. Goodnight Beautiful

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the host._**

* * *

Walking out of my last class for the day I make my way down to my locker where I quickly put away the books I don't need till tomorrow. I do remember to grab my world history book and cram it in my bag so I can study for the test we're having tomorrow.

After I get the rest of my things and close my locker, I remember I was going to ask Ian to come over tonight and we could study together... or watch a movie.

When I turn around I see him jogging over to me and I can't help but smile like an idiot.

"There you are. You left class before I could get out of my seat." He says, chuckling while looking down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to wait. I just needed to get a book from my locker so I can study tonight." I say. I can feel a small blush creeping up to my cheeks from the way Ian's looking at me with such admiration in his eyes.

We stand here for a moment not saying anything - just looking at one another - until some clears their throat behind Ian and I jump by the sudden noise. Ian pulls me into his side before he turns around to see who it is.

"Sharon what do you want?" Ian asks, sounding irritated. Sharon is the captain of our girls soccer team and also my cousin who I like to stay away from as much as possible.

She ignores that I'm even standing by him and starts to talk. "So Ian, I'm having a party friday and you're invited."

"Why should I go to your party? We don't even talk."

"Because the whole girls and guys soccer teams are going to be there and most of the school. There will be food and drinks. So you should come!" she exclaims, and I just want to walk away so badly but Ian has a death grip on me.

"I'll think about it." Ian states.

Sharon squeals in excitement and I groan inwardly. "You're just not allowed to bring a guest because only a certain amount are allowed to come." Ian nods not quite catching the meaning behind her words. She walks away to talk to someone else to invite her party.

I wasn't invited but why would be? Though I wasn't go to tell Ian this and take away his chance of hanging out with his friends at something he's use to being at. Just because I'm his girlfriend now, I didn't want to get in the way of things he likes to do.

Ian's arm tightens around my waist and he spins me around so I'm facing him. He smiles down at me again.

"We're going to have so much fun at this party together as a _couple._" I gulp at his words and he notices. "Wanda what's wrong?"

I shake my head, my blonde curls bouncing. "Nothing. Nothings wrong."

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong, please?" I don't reply, I just desperately search for something to change the topic to. But instead I think of something and grin and pull him by his arm out to his truck. He doesn't protest, which I'm thankful for.

"Are you going tell me why we're standing by my truck?" he questions, curiosity filling his tone.

I smile shyly. "Yes but you have to answer my question first, okay?"

He nods. "Okay,"

I look down and start fumbling with my fingers nervous all if a sudden. "Well I was wondering... If you um... Um maybe wanted to come over. And uh um, we could study or watch a movie... we could get some pizza or not... So do you want to come over?" I stutter out. I mentally curse at myself for not being good with words when I'm nervous.

Ian grabs my hands in his, a grin breaks out across his face once more. "Of course, Wanda. I'd love that!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Pulling his truck up into my drive I notice Melanie and my mom aren't home yet. We'll be home _alone. _But not long enough. I hop out of the passenger side after the engine is off, I grab my bag off the floor of his truck and start walking up to the front door as he follows behind. I fumble with the key in the lock until it finally gives and I push the door open and usher Ian inside.

He walks in, placing his bag on the couch making himself at home. I walk into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator for something to drink. "You thirsty?" I ask, my throat feels like its closing in I barely managed to get those words out, I've never been this alone with a guy before. I grab a bottle of water and take a drink, letting the coldness soothe my throat.

Ian doesn't seem to feel the same thick tension in the air as I do. He walks up to me and wraps his arms my small waist, resting his forehead against mine. I move mine, hanging my arms loosely on his hips. "Not now, but thanks for the offer." he murmurs.

I can feel his hot breath against my skin. My heart beating hard against my chest. We just stand there in one another's embrace till he starts to lean in closer. He's going to kiss me again.

Or he was.

Someone clears their throat - at the opening to the kitchen - for the second time today and I jump out of his arms to at least a few feet away. I look up and see Melanie glued to Jared's hip and they're laughing! I glare at her, but it makes her laugh even more.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that, carry on with your kissing. Jared and I will be upstairs studying." she winks at me and practically drags Jared up the stairs with her, away from us.

I blush and move away from Ian and into our living room, sitting down on the couch. Ian follows shortly after and sits down next to me, his hands clasped in his lap, our legs touching enough to send my heart rate higher than possible.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Ian?"

He doesn't answer right away, after a moment he just nods. I start to get up but he grabs my hand so I stay. He hasn't said a word since Melanie interrupting our kiss, and I wonder if he's mad that I didn't run back to him and kiss him.

"Can I ask you something Wanda?" Ian asks me, finally. So something had been on his mind, and it was me.

"Anything,"

"Okay...well," he turned to where he can see me better on the couch, his hand is still warm in mine. His expression on his face is filled with worry but also regret. I don't know what to make of it. "At school when Sharon told me I couldn't bring a guest she meant you, didn't she?" he asks, but all I can muster up is a nod. There's a certain kind of pain and angriness clouding his expression. He's mad that he didn't catch on faster.

Ian laughs, it sounds nervous but I'm not sure. "Now _we_ can go do something Friday instead!"

I start shaking my head before I can stop myself. "No, you go to the party, Ian, it'll be fun. Your friends will be there and-" Ian cuts me off before I can finish.

"And what? You'll be alone on a friday night while I'm having fun? I'm not going, Wanda. If you won't be there neither will I, simple as that. Besides why would I want to go to a party where you're not even welcomed too?!" I start to protest but he sends me a glare and I stop, knowing no matter how hard I try he won't go. It makes my insides do flips knowing that he doesn't want to be there unless I am.

Ian leans over and kisses my cheek and I blush, which only earns me another kiss on the cheek. He chuckles at my bright red face, running his thumb over my warm cheek. "I make you blush so easily," he mumbles, "Now, for the movie, how about we watch _A nightmare on elm street_?" he says, a faint grin on his lips.

My eyes go wide! Not because the movie choice but because I realize his plan. The guy picks a scary movie and then I- the girl -will get scared and he'll try to comfort me through the movie, blah blah blah it's all very cliche.

Little does he know, this movie doesn't scare me.

"Sure, I'll go put it in," moving off the couch I go find the movie out of our movie bin and put it in the blue-ray player. I turn the TV on setting it to all the right settings. Once that's done, I plop back down in the couch next to Ian.

I reach around and find the blanket on the side of couch, covering Ian and myself up, he smiles at me and wraps his arm around me pulling me closer into his side. My skin is on fire from every touch he's made, he doesn't seen to realize the effect he has.

Half way through the movie I fall asleep still curled into Ian's side.

When I wake up the movie is over and I'm alone on the couch. I sit up and rub the sleepiness from my eyes. The clock on the wall reads seven p.m. _crap!_

Ian must've left already, I fell asleep on him... The thought makes me blush, though I'm not sure he had minded.

I get up off the couch to head up to my room when I hear his laugh coming from the kitchen, followed by Melanie's voice.

When I get into the kitchen I see them sitting at the counter, a few boxes of pizza sitting in front of them, and empty cans of coke.

So this is what they do when they hang out? Stuff their faces with food...

Ian gets up to grab something, most likely his phone. When he turns around he see's me and his eyes light up, his posture and everything changes the second he see's me, Melanie seems to notice his changes and turns around from her chair at the counter and smiles at me.

"Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake!" she gets up and messes up my blonde curls, laughing as I try to flatten it back down.

"Yeah I'm awake," I shift my gaze over to Ian, "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't think I was that tired." I admit, embarrassment flooding my cheeks, which earns a cocky grin from Ian.

"It's okay, Melanie and I were just hanging out after Jared left. You didn't miss much." he winks at me, probably trying to get me to blush again.

Melanie leaves us alone again, saying goodbye to Ian. I wonder for a moment why my mom isn't home yet but I push the thought aside to focus on Ian-this handsome man standing in front of me.

"You're adorable when you sleep y'know, especially when you're snuggled into _my _side,"

"Oh," I blush _again_, why must I blush so much?

"Well I even though you fell asleep I had fun tonight, but I should really be getting home."

He walks over and gives me a hug, my head resting on the middle of his chest. He's about a foot taller than me, which is quite a lot when you look at us next to one another, but he doesn't seem to care, I think he likes it being able to hold someone who's smaller than himself. Ian rests his chin on the top of my head for a moment not releasing his arms from around me-and I'm glad he hasn't.

Ian kisses my hair once, and leans down to look at me, "Goodnight Beautiful," and he gives me a real kiss, the one that sets every fiber, every bone, every being in my body aflame. His lips are warm and soft against mine, though he pulls away for a quick second to lift me up in his arms and to sit me on the edge of the counter where he can reach me better.

I feel his hands tight on my waist holding me in place so I don't fall. His lips are attacking mine again, but with more force this time not as gentle as before. My fingers run absentmindedly through his ink black hair, pulling and tugging for him to be closer. Ian runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I've never experience a kiss this way before, it's awkward. Our tongues fighting for dominance, while our saliva is on one anothers faces, it almost makes me laugh.

Ian pulls back to let me breathe, but he doesn't stop. His lips trail along my jaw and down to the nape of my neck. The air in my lungs have seem to vanish at the contact. He begins to kiss, suck, and bite-not technically in that order-at the sensitive skin there for awhile. He moves back up to my lips which I'm positive are swollen, and kisses me once more till I can't breathe.

"I've wanted you to kiss me like that for so long," I breathe against his neck.

"Really?" he asks, still trying to catch his breath.

I nod against his neck, "Yes. You may not believe this but I've liked you for a long time..." I pull back and search his face that is still leveled with mine.

"Well I'm honored!" he smiles, and kisses my nose. "I'm sorry, but do have to go now."

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Yes you shall," he winks at me, and lifts me off the counter and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at the counter the same any more.

I walk with him to get his bag from the living room, and walk him to the door. He kisses me one more time, it's not long, just short and sweet.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it, I know not much happens in this chapter but I like it : )_

_and sorry for any mistakes._

**_Review please :)_ xx**


	9. A What?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**_

_**and any spelling or grammatical errors are my own because I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

I was already running late for school, so I threw on some shorts, a tank top, and I was able to get my out-of-control hair in a high ponytail all in under five minutes. My neck was stiff, a throbbing pain shoot across it, I guess from sleeping on it wrong, but the pain will have to be dealt with later.

Melanie was waiting out in her car for me, and I was thankful for once that she had stayed and waited for me, so I didn't have to run to school in the next twenty minutes. I knew I could have called Ian and he would have come, but I know for a fact he was already at school and I didn't want to bother him.

"You don't look too bad for getting ready so fast..." she was saying and then began to trail off when something caught her eye. I looked out my window to see what she could possibly be looking at but I didn't see anyone or anything.

"Mel? What are you looking at?" Clearly clueless to what she see's.

Melanie was acting like she was about to burst out laughing one moment, but her expression was changing, now it seems like she could punch someone in the face, and that's never a good thing. "Uh, Wanda. Go back inside, go back to bed and I'll tell the school you're not feeling well today. Okay?"

I gave her look, clearly stating she's crazy, for wanting me to ditch school for some unknown reason. I felt fine - besides my neck, but the stiffness will wear off - better than fine I was on cloud nine still from last night; Ian and I's little make out session we had before he left to go home. I could still feel his lips on mine, just the thought made me smile shyly to myself for a moment.

"What! Why? I feel perfectly fine, Melanie! Come on we'll be late."

She started to laugh now, the anger that was clouding her expression is now gone. "Wanda, I'm going to ask you one question, and one question only and you better tell me the damn truth, got that?" All I could do was nod, so she began to continue, "What did you and Ian do last night before he left?"

I began to blush, I thought about lying to her but she seems to already know sort of what happened so I tell her the truth... "Um, well, we kind of made out for awhile," I stutter, fairly certain my face is almost crimson. "Why? And what does this have to do with me missing school today?"

Reaching over me and to the sunvisor, she began flipping it down so I could see myself in the mirror. "Look at your neck! And then tell me if you want to go to school." I did as I was told.

I gasp, finally seeing what Melanie has been seeing. A _hickey? _"Oh my God! He did not!"

"Oh, but he did."

"Well that explains why my neck has been hurting..." I sigh, running my fingers lightly over the swelling bruise on the side if my neck. It hurt pretty bad. I should have known that this would have happen with the way he was biting at my neck last night. I should have made him stop but his lips felt so wonderful on my skin... Ugh.

"I just _can't _believe it! Okay, maybe I can but did he _really have to leave a mark that big?" _I was fuming now, we were only a month into this new semester and I have to miss a day because of a _hickey!_ Mom was going to kill me!

I really don't want to walk into school with the side of my neck purple. It'll draw more attention than I like. I guess while I'm home for the day I better figure out how to cover it with make up.

"I have to get to school now, Wanda, before I'm even more late. Put an ice pack on it, and it should stop the swelling, okay?"

I nod, getting out of her car I run back inside and collapse on the couch, lying down on my stomach, shoving my head into a pillow. I reach over and grab the home phone and dial his number and he picks up and says hello.

"Ian!" I exclaim through the phone. "Thank god you answered your phone!"

"Yeah you're lucky I did... I'm in school and I'm not suppose to have it out, _remember?_"

"I know, sorry. I just won't be at school today and I was wondering if you could bring my homework to me after school?"

"I can definitely do that!" I can practically see him smiling right now. "I was wondering where you were though... So what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, except for the fact you gave me a hickey like the size of a baseball last night! No. big. deal." I tell him, sarcasm filling my voice.

"I gave you a _WHAT?_" Ian practically screams through the phone and I have to pull it away from my ear for a moment.

"A hickey! Y'know you were biting at my neck a lot last night..."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Wanda. I didn't mean for that to happen," he kept apologizing, when I told him over and over it was fine. I heard the high-pitch shrill of the school bell ringing through the phone. I told him goodbye and that I'd see him after school.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, I hear the shower water still running upstairs and know my mom is getting ready for work.

She works so much, and I feel sorry for her. Ever since my Dad died six years ago, she's had a tough time getting the money and everything sorted, but it has been better the past few years. And having Jamie my little brother - who I haven't seen since last christmas - living with our Uncle Jeb has been extra hard on her not having him here. But she knew it was for the best, and she wants him to have life where he has everything he ever needs, even if it meant not having him around as much as she wants.

I hear the water turn off and she comes bounding down the stairs not much longer after that. I sink down into the cushions hoping she won't notice me. Until I see her purse on the coffee table right in front of me. I groan.

"Wanda! Why are you still home, you should've been at school almost thirty-minutes ago. Did Melanie not stay to take you?"

"No she stayed. But I'm not feeling well, so I'm staying home," I say, but I manage to keep my neck out of view. I want her to hurry and go so I can go find an ice pack.

"Oh honey, do you need me to stay and take care of you?" I see the longing in her eyes, I'm rarely sick and when I am mom always wants to stay home and care for me, like I might break if she doesn't.

I explain to her that I am fine, and I'm just going to go back to bed or watch a movie, or maybe even eat something. She agrees to go to works, she bends over places a kiss on my my forehead and leaves out the front door.

* * *

Later Melanie comes home after school and see's me sitting on the couch. I still have the ice pack on my neck, it has been helping the swelling. She drops a folder down on my lap, I look at her with questioning eyes but decide to open it. It's my homework.

"Ian said he was going to bring it over. Why are you giving it to me?" I question her.

Mel shook her head, her auburn hair falling in her face, shrugging her shoulders before she began to speak, "He said something came up with his brother and asked me to give it to you instead. I didn't ask for details I figured he'd tell you sooner or later. Anyway, how's the neck?"

"It's fine, just pretty sore now..." I told her not really wanting to go into more detail. I sure she had a talk with Ian at school about all this. And for once I'm glad I wasn't there to witness it.

After a while Melanie was rambling on about how she had a talk with Jared the other night, and that he should be nice to me from now on or she would dump his sorry ass. "That got him to listen to me,"

Time was passing quicker than usual while Mel and I were talking. I take a quick glance at the clock on the wall and notice what time it was, I almost shot right out of my own skin. I knew I had this awful thing on my neck but I knew I had to go to school in the morning whether I want to or not. I grabbed the ice pack balancing it my left hand, I made my way over to Melanie to give her one of those awkward one arm hugs, and told her goodnight.

I was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. It was sitting next to Melanie so I let her answer, she began to talk with this person and I was starting to wonder who would be calling our house phone at this time of the night. I gave her one last smile signaling that I was going to bed now but she held up her hand for me to wait, so that's what I did.

"Hold on, she's right here," she said into the phone with a smirk on her face.

Who would call to talk with me at this hour? Melanie put the phone in my hand and then ran up the stairs to her room. Everything was so confusing right now I almost sat the phone down and didn't say anything till I snapped out of my daze and made an effort to say at least something to this person who called.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Wanda! Sorry it's so late I forgot about the time difference from here and Arizona."

"I"m sorry, but who is this?" My head is spinning and I can't seem to figure out who this person is. I haven't had many friends in my lifetime, and I know for a fact that it's not Sunny. This voice is much deeper and male, but it's not Ian. I would know his voice anywhere.

"Oh yeah, sorry again. It's Burns, your old neighbor. I'm going to be back in town Friday and I wanted to know if you were up to hanging out."

* * *

_**A/N: **I am so sorry I didn't update the other day I was gone all day and when I got home I completely forgot to get on my computer and upload this._

_I hope this chapter was okay, I'm not amazing at writing or anything so I'm sorry if it sucked, I just do it for fun because I enjoy it._

_But thank you for all the lovely reviews/follows/favorites._

_And if you have any suggestions I'm open to anything._

_Thanks for reading._

_Reviews would be fabulous also : )_


	10. What if?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**_

_**and any spelling or grammatical errors are my own because I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

I was standing to the side next to Ian while he was grabbing books out of his locker. My neck was still sore, I woke up early and covered it in makeup though, so it's not as noticeable unless you get really close. Besides my hair is covering it up also.

Ian has been apologizing ever since he saw me this morning, I keep brushing it off saying it was fine but he doesn't seem to agree to that. Just knowing he cares makes my insides do flips. As Ian still digs through his messy locker trying to find his homework he didn't do, I let my mind wonder to last night, the phone call from Burns. I haven't seen him since he left Arizona moving up to Washington. We weren't really close friends but he did hang out with Sunny and I during the summer or when it was snowing in the winter we'd go out and build a snowman together till my mom would call us in for hot chocolate.

Friday is tomorrow. That's when he'll be here, and I feel like this should be a more exciting experience to see a old friend I had forgotten about along the years, but the thought seems terrifying right now. What am I suppose to do with a guy I haven't seen for years? Ian seems to snap me out of my thoughts, when I look up from the ground I met his beautiful sapphire gaze staring at me with concern for a moment until he smiles at me with his dazzling white teeth and the dimples on his cheeks that send my heart rate skyrocketing to space.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I give him a smile and nod.

Ian finds the last of his papers, shoving them in his bag. He pulls me close, tucking me into his side where I fit perfectly against him. We walk slowly together to our next class. I can feel his back muscles through his shirt from many years of playing soccer, I absentmindedly rub my hand in circles across his back, after a moment he smiles down at me and I notice what I was doing, my cheeks flush red.

Ian chuckles at my blush, he runs his thumb across my cheek and stops walking for a moment. "Have I ever told you how much I love your blush?"

"Once or twice you might have mentioned it," I grin, we began to walk again together. Our next class isn't for ten minutes so we have time.

"So, I was thinking," he began, a slight smirk on his face, "Since we're not going to that awful party Sharon is throwing tomorrow... I noticed that they were setting up the county fair yesterday, and just our luck, it opens tomorrow after we get out of school. Do you want to go there? If not, I'm up for anything else."

I totally forgot about the county fair, I haven't gone for a few years since Sunny left. It wasn't much fun going by yourself.

"I would love t-" I stop mid-sentence remembering I was going to meet Burns after school tomorrow. "I can't, I'm sorry I agreed to meet a sort of old friend tomorrow." I look up to see Ian frowning but when he see's me staring at him he smiles weakly. I can tell he's sad that we can't do anything together once again.

"That's fine..." he says, disappointment filling his voice. "Um, so who are you going to meet up with?"

"His name is Burns, it's a nickname he got when he was younger since his hair is a fiery red. We used to be neighbors..." I explain, I see a flash of recognition cross Ian's face.

"I think remember him..."

"You probably do, since you've been friends with Melanie for so long. He used to come over during the summer."

"I just don't remember you," Ian ran his hand through his hair, sighing. I gave his hand that he's now holding a light squeeze reassuring him it's okay, he beats himself up about never noticing me when we were younger.

"Hey," I tug on his hand, to get him to meet my gaze again. "It's okay, we were little, Ian. You didn't know"

"But I should have. I never paid much attention and I really wish I had, we could have been friends. Our relationship now could be stronger, and Mel wouldn't have been so rude about all this in the beginning."

"Ian... Let's say we were friends, best friends even, and we did everything together, go to movies, dinner, coffee. Things friends do. We wouldn't be standing here like this right now, we wouldn't have kissed like we did the other night in my kitchen," I blush, but continue pushing aside my thoughts. "We most likely wouldn't even be in a relationship if we were friends when we were younger. You would probably be dating a cheerleader right now and I would be watching afar wishing it was me."

"You really believe that? Seriously?" Ian asks, his voice rising an octave higher.

"I do, because it's true Ian!" I murmur. I tug on his hand urging to him to follow me to class once the bell rings. I'm not in the mood to fight with him over something that didn't even happen.

Later on that day Ian and I were at the coffee shop down the street from school, where we had our first "date" or so he claims was our first date. We were just friends then, but he keeps saying there was something else between us then even when I keep denying it. He sits down in the chair in front of me handing me a hot chocolate while he has a espresso of some sort which he added flavor to. He's trying to get me to try it even when I've told him many times I'm not a fan of coffee.

"Come on Wanda, just one sip. You'll like it," I shake my head, my stubbornness coming out.

Though I giggle as he keeps trying to get me to drink it after a while, "I don't want it Ian!" I exclaim, still giggling.

He laughs at my sudden giddiness, and pulls my face close to his over the table. And I remember we were in the position not so long ago. "Would you rather kiss me on the lips?" he smirks. "It's your choice. My luscious lips or this delicious coffee, which will it be, Wanda?"

"Oh you're good," I smile, but decide to have fun with this. "I guess it'll have to be the coffee, it sound a lot more delicious than your lips right now."

"Now you're just teasing me," he raises an eyebrow at me.

Now it's my turn to smirk at him. "Oh! Was that what I was doing? I didn't know," I tilt my head to the side, waiting for his answer, but instead he pulls my lips up to meet his and kisses me.

After a moment he pulls back, and I blush knowing the people in here saw our kiss. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Shut up," I joke, slapping his arm playfully. He grins knowing I was enjoying every second of our short sweet kiss. "Okay... How about you kiss me again and I'll take a sip of your coffee, deal?" I hold out my small hand for him to shake it and he does, his larger hand engulfing mine. "Deal!"

Ian pulls my face close to his once more but this time someone interrupts us before our lips meet, "Wanda?" my head whips around, my cheeks crimson red. I jump up out of my seat and look up at the tall male with fiery red hair, his face full of freckles, and beautiful sea green eyes. I gasp, and he smiles. "Burns?" he nods, "Wow, you look so different... and _tall!_ I thought you weren't going to be here till tomorrow..."

"You haven't changed much, still about the same height," he jokes, and I laugh because it's true I haven't grown an inch for years. I'll forever be stuck at five feet tall. "We weren't, but we got in early and I decided to come get something to drink, didn't expect to see you in here with your... erm friend?"

I almost had forgotten Ian was sitting a few feet away from me, I turn around and pull at his arm so he's standing next to me. Ian firmly wraps his arm around my waist, I smile at him for the small gesture. I'm about to introduce Ian but he beats me to the punch. "I'm Ian, Wanda's _boyfriend._ Nice to meet you, Burns." They shake hands, and Burn's gaze was me again looking at me, I can feel Ian's whole body tense. I look up Ian and away from Burns but I can't quite read his expression, it's something I haven't seen before.

We talk for a moment more, exchanging our cell numbers since he only had my home phone. Burn's drink is ready and he leaves, saying goodbye and he'll see me tomorrow. After he's gone Ian's body loosens up.

"I'm coming with you two tomorrow." he states.

"Okay? But why?" I question.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes you Wanda and I'm not letting you go off all day with someone you haven't known for a long time, something bad could happen."

I finally figure it out, "Ian O'Shea are you jealous?"

* * *

**A/N:** _So two chapters within two days *gasp* it's like a record. haha _

_Though this chapter wasn't long I felt bad for not giving you o'wanda in the last one, so that's what this one is for._

_The next update won't be until sometime next week, but thanks for reading._

_Don't forget to review! :) xx_


	11. Awkward dinner with an old friend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**_

_**and any spelling or grammatical errors are my own because I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

Ian looks right at me, amusement filling his features. "You think I'm jealous?" he's laughing now, but doesn't wait for my response and continues, "I don't get jealous,"

It's my turn to laugh now, he's just asking for it. "Oh, Ian O'Shea doesn't get jealous, then what was that a few minutes ago? Your whole body stiffened when Burns and I looked at each other, for a second!" I exclaim, but not loud enough to draw attention to us from the people around us.

"He was staring at you like you were the last woman on earth and he had to have you, Wanda. If that's not a reason for me to feel threaten I don't know what is, but I can assure you I wasn't jealous. I'm just worried! Can't you understand that?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "He wasn't, Ian. And worried? Over what? Burns and I getting something to eat tomorrow? That's all we're going to do. You don't need to worry." A simple dinner with someone I had known years ago shouldn't bother him.

Ian was ignoring my questions and was grabbing our stuff off the table. After he got everything and gave me my bag, he was reaching out for me to hold his hand. The moment our fingers were intertwine with each other, we made our way outside into the brisk night air and quickly into his truck.

We sat inside his truck for awhile, the silence heavy. I was looking out the passenger side window watching couples walking by his car, hand in hand laughing and having fun. Exactly how Ian and I were acting not too long ago. Now here we are fuming over something that shouldn't even be important but it seems to be it is.

A few minutes later I turn around and see that Ian's watching me. Waiting for something to happen. Maybe for me to break down and cry, since I seem to be know for that, or for one of us to say anything to break this thick heavy silence between us. When I don't, he does.

"Wanda-," he sighs, running his hand through the ink black curls on top of his head. "I'm sorry. I just get this urge to protect you from everything. You're so angelic and so breathtakingly beautiful," he places his hand on my cheek, cradling it ever so gently. "I always seem to forget how strong you are... And, that you won't break at the slightest touch."

"Ian... I won't break. I'm not some little girl, though I will get hurt throughout my life, but that's life. Things happen that we might not want to happen, but they do. You can't try and protect me from everything now that you're my boyfriend."

Looking back to before school started this year, I had thought out how this year would go. I would wake up every morning, ride to school with Melanie, have everyone ignore me once again, and manage to make it through every class until it was time to go home. I thought things would be different. But everything was changing right before my eyes the moment I ran into Ian.

I know it sounds so cliché. I just never thought any of this would happen. Having a boyfriend - though he may be over protective I adore him - was the last thing I thought would happen, but I guess you're always wrong at some point in your life.

"I'm sorry... again,"he sighs. "I won't say another word about Burns, or anything having to do with him liking you or my overprotectiveness," he winks, which only makes me blush.

"Thanks,"

"Now about tomorrow night, after you have your dinner with him, we'll still have time to go to the fair... If you want to of course."

I think about it for a moment, the thought of Ian and I at the fair together almost makes me laugh for some reason-it must be the tiredness fully hitting me full on after this semi-stressful day. Then again thinking of us on the old very ferris wheel together or playing some cheesy fair games sound fun in a non-childish kind of way.

"I'd love too," I say, his smile grows and makes my heart jump.

Here we were fuming over something a few minutes ago now everything seems so perfect that it feels like it can't possibly be real.

* * *

"So you're dating an O'Shea? I never would have thought-from back when we were younger-you would end up with a guy like that, to be honest." Burns rambles on, I sit there across from him at the table. We're at the old diner in town close very to the fair, whenever someone opens the door you can smell all the food. Barbecue pulled pork, hamburgers, hot dogs, anything that someone could deep fry. I almost want to go over there and eat, but Ian is taking me there later. That's one of the reasons I'm only going to order something light, so I can endulge in all the greasy food later.

"Yes I'm dating an O'Shea!" I chirp happily. "Though it was a journey getting there," A journey that had my **crazy** sister involved, fully disapproving of everything.

Burns opens his mouth to reply but a waitress comes over to take our order and asks us what we to drink before he has a chance. She takes Burns' order then turns to me, though I am still looking down at the menu in my hands.

"The usual, Wanda!?" they say, my head snaps up to see Lily. I haven't seen her since the summer, she smiles at me when I recognize her. "I haven't seen you here in awhile, how is everything going with your junior year?"

"Fantastic!" I beam. "How have you've been Lily? Did Wes finally pop the question?" I wink at her and she blushes. Wes has been her boyfriend for the past four years, they were highschool sweethearts.

"No," she sighs and sits down next to me in the booth since there's only a few other people in the diner besides Burns and I at the moment. "I have a feeling he will soon, since he got a new job and everything. Money has been a real trouble for us lately... But enough about me, tell me about your boyfriend here."

My eyes go wide and Burns just laughs like she just happen to say something so very funny.

"Me- and... Him? What? No, no. We're just friends, old friends Lily!"

"Is that so?" she drapes her arm around my shoulder and smirks.

"Yes! I have a boyfriend though, just it's not Burns here." I explain quickly, and she nods. After that question - and my paranorma that everyone thinks Burns and I are a couple fades away - I talk with Lily for a few more minutes before she goes and places our order and bring us back two bottles of root beer. We both thank her and she goes back into the kitchen.

"Well I guess you're my girlfriend," he winks, I almost choke on my drink. "I'm kidding!" he throws his hands up in defense but still continues with a smirk on his face.

"Though I do know for a fact we would make a perfect couple,"

"Would you shut up? I have a boyfriend if you didn't notice and he would be here with us right now if I didn't tell him he couldn't come, so if you try to pull anything I'll tell him and he'll most likely hunt you down. Okay? This was only suppose to be about us catching up, not you flirting with me every chance you get."

He was quiet after that, and I'm glad. Coming here today; with him, had possibly been a mistake since the whole time I've been counting down the minutes till Ian came to my rescue.

Burns and I only made small conversation after my burst out and I was happy with that. After the things he was saying about me being his girlfriend something didn't feel right, but I dwell on it. When Lily brought our food to the table we ate our food in silence, I kept my head down though I could feel him watching me as I ate my salad. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat I noticed something or more like someone out the window.

Melanie came in moments later with Jared in tow, they were laughing about something that I didn't hear. They sat down on the bar stools towards the front, which isn't very far from the booth Burns and I are sitting at.

This was the last place I thought I would ever see Melanie at, but Lily knew her by the looks of it and we're chatting along. So guess she comes here a lot with Jared... Great! The one place I thought no one would look for me when I went out.

Jared was leaning onto the tabletop, Melanie's hand was in his, he was playing with her fingers in a teasingly way and she was giggling.

As much as Jared is an asshole they're adorable together. Almost perfect. But from all their fights I have witness, I know they're not.

Burns notices my mood change and follows my gaze. "Do you know them, or something...?" he asks, he probably thinks I'm a stalker now. Which isn't a bad thing, since he might leave me alone from now on.

I return my gaze back to him and nod, "Yeah, that's my sister Melanie and her boyfriend Jared. I didn't know they would be here."

"Maybe they're going to go to the fair down the street.."

"Yeah, maybe." I sigh and that's when Melanie turns arounds notices me. I told her I would be out with a friend, so she smiles at me and doesn't come over and ask questions. Which I'm thankful for. We're still not as close as we were before everything, but its getting better between us.

After another ten minutes of chatting about random things I could think of Burns had to leave. I told him goodbye, and he left. I sat back down in the booth and got of my phone to text Ian.

**Wanda: How long will it be till you get here?**

A few minutes later my phone rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I got your text, but I'm driving and you know I can't text you back," he laughs jokingly. "But to answer you question I'm pulling into the diner parking lot now-"

"Okay! See you in a minute," I say and hang up before he can finish, a smile starts to form on my lips, I didn't realize how anxious I was for him to get here.

* * *

We've only been here for an hour and I already feel fat from the funnel cake that had ice cream, cherries, chocolate hot fudge, and whipped cream on top. We were sharing it, and it was so messy and the ice cream was melting from the heat, but it entertaining to watch Ian try and eat it.

Walking around now we've seen a few people from school, mostly the girls who have a thing for Ian. They send him flirty smiles but then send glares daggering my way which only made me laugh. Ian was frowning though, he hates that no one seems to like me because I'm dating him,- well maybe I few of his friends that I've sat with at lunch. I'm okay with that, I was never someone important and I'm still not.

"Damnit.." he mutters, I squeeze his hand that I'm holding.

"What's wrong Ian?"

"It bothers me that everyone seems to hate you now, just because we're dating! It's not right." he groans, and runs his free hand through his hair.

"Ian, we've gone over this, it's fine. I've been used to these thing my whole life," I mumble, "It's really no big deal."

I tug on his hand and pull him over to game. Balloon Darts, this should be fun. I give the lady a five dollar bill for Ian and I both to play. Ian sends me a look after I pay, he told me everything today would be his treat to me. I'm not helpless, and it doesn't feel right making him pay for everything, even if I don't have a lot of money to spend.

The teller running the booth hands me five darts and I give them to Ian. He takes them from me and readies his arm and throws and pops one of the balloons, red paint splatters across the wall and Ian smirks over at me. Now he's showing off. He manages to hit two more balloons winning me a bear.

Ian wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me over to the line for the ferris wheel.

* * *

_**A/N: **oh my, I am so sorry this chapter is way late! I was sick last week and the urge to write just wasn't there. but this chapter is sorta long but not as much o'wanda but that'll be next chapter when I go more into them being at the fair together doing cute things together. hehe_

_Anyway if you liked it please tell me in your reviews they motivate me a lot knowing you enjoying my cliche story ;)_

_so yeah reviews make me happy_

_thanks for reading!xx_


	12. The Tunnel of Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**_

_**and any spelling or grammatical errors are my own because I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

While we wait in line for the ferris wheel, I can feel my heart race speeding up. I've never been one for heights, especially a ferris wheel where you can get stuck up at the top.

"Ian?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

I took in a deep breath before I spoke to calm myself down, "Do you think maybe we could skip this ride and do something else?" I ask, fumbling with my hands in front of me. I keep my gaze on my feet not looking at him since I knew he was thrilled to ride this with me. He probably was even going to attempt to kiss me at the top like in those old movies.

He took one look at me and held my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs in circles against my skin, a shiver ran through my body and when my gaze was back on him again, I saw he was smirking at the fact all he had to simply do was touch me and he could overwhelm me. He left a small kiss on the palm of each of my hands before he spoke. "Are you afraid? If that's the issue I can hold you so tight you'll forget we're even up in the air,"

"No..." he gave me a look, "Maybe... Okay fine I am! I just don't want to get on it then it gets stuck." I admit and he laughs wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me out of the line and over to a ride that's inside a tent.

I look closer at it and see that it's the _Tunnel of Love, _and I laugh. I laugh harder than I have in ages. Ian looks at me, eyes wide, wondering what on earth is wrong with me. After I calm down, I straighten myself back up, grinning from ear to ear at him. He still looks clueless to my random outburst.

"The Tunnel of Love? Really?"

He nods, "Uh huh, is there something wrong with that?" he ask, completely serious.

I giggle and lace my hand back through his, "You're such a teenage guy," I mumble.

He grins, catching on now. "Well I do know for a fact that _I _am a guy."

"Oh, really? I would have never guessed," I smirk, sarcasm dripping from my words. "But in all seriousness I've never seen you naked, so you could be lying to me." I joke playfully. The lady in front of us in line turns around and looks at me like I'm crazy, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ian grins and pulls me close to whisper in my ear, "I could change that." he states.

"I bet you could," I pull away from his grasp, moving my hair to hide the bright blush on my cheeks.

"For you m'lady, I _definitely_ would," he bows.

I hold back the giggles, and cover my face with my hands hiding my very red face. "Ian!" I exclaim. He laughs, smiling down at me before handing the teller two tickets for the ride.

We made our way into the large tent, and stood for a moment waiting for an empty boat to float over to us for use. I knew this ride would take us at least five minutes since it is a very cheaply done boat ride, with random plastic objects throughout it that are suppose to represent love. But you know what? They don't. I'm positive love doesn't come from cupids or arrows.

We get into the boat, I snuggle into Ians side and wait patiently till the ride ends.

When it's finally over we get out rather quickly, and I hold onto Ian's hand and walk over to get something to drink - a sweet tea. After I take a drink I offer some to Ian, he accepts.

His lips pucker at the overload of sugar, "It's _very_ sweet, just like you," Ian says.

"Or, it's very sweet just like _you_." I retort.

"Touche," he smiles, I slap him playfully on the arm. "So what do you want to do now?" he asks.

I shrug, not really caring till something catches my eye.

"Let's go see how strong you really are," I smile, pointing over to the test your strength game. He shakes his head quickly making his hair fall in his face. I reach up slowly, moving it out of the way. He smiles softly at the small gesture, but it changes back to a frown. "Why not?" I ask, looking into his deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Because," he replies, looking over top of my head instead of at me.

"Because why?" I question again, though I don't know why he won't tell me.

"Just because, Wanda.'

"Fine don't tell me!" I mutter, "I'll go find some other guy to play it with me, would you like that?" I start to walk away, but his hand grabs my wrist to stop me. I yank it free and turn around and look at him. He looks like a sad puppy and instantly my features soften.

"Tell me Ian! It can't be that bad, it's just a game," I beg.

"Last time I played that game it barely went over the 'wimp' level. Are you happy now?" He groans.

I giggle. "Ian, those games are rigged, everything here is. Though, I am absolutely positive you could hit the bell at the top."

"Hmm, whatever you say Wanda." he laughs, his eyes sparkling. "How about we go to the kissing booth? I think we both would enjoy that." he smirks.

"Kissing booths are so twenty years ago!" I shake my head, blonde curls falling into my eyes. I push them back, and out of my face quickly. "I could kiss you right now and you don't even have to pay a penny." I blush, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing a sweet sloppy kiss on his lips. His hands instantly wrap around my waist but I pull away from his lips because this will end up being too much for the public eye.

Ian buries his face in the crook on my neck, "Let's go back to my truck," He whispers.

I pull away from his, shock clearly covering my face. "Ian O'Shea!

"Never mind," he replies.

I sigh loudly, "Let's go look at some animals." I start to walk a few feet in front of him, my hands balled into fists in my pockets. Ian catches up to me in a few short strides.

"Look, I'm sorry Wanda. That was way out of line I shouldn't have said it." he apologizes.

I let his apology soak in, not talking again till we make our way to the stables where people have won many prizes for their perfect pigs or best milk from their cows. It's something that they've done for the past fifty years here.

"I forgive you," I whisper, "I just don't want to be wrong about you Ian, we've been dating for a few weeks now and you're so sweet but...the moment you could get me alone it feels like one thing would lead to another and then you would have gotten what you wanted. Then I'll be thrown to the side. I don't want that, Ian."

He freezes, and turns to look at me. Regret covering his face, "Wanda," he murmurs, running his fingers through his hair. "That's not what I want out of this, I want a real relationship. Where we'll fight and get mad at each but always find our way back to each others with arms wide open, where we go see movies or stay out late past curfew and break a few rules here and there," he smiles, "Maybe even go to school dances together, if you want to at least. I just want what he have to just be real, but also different. I also would like to kiss you more than I probably should, but I'm a teenage guy, remember?"

I can't help but smile up at him after everything he just said. "I have a feeling it will be. Now let's go break some rules," I wink at him, he smirks at me and allows me to pull him through the stable full of people and animals. Once we get back out into craziness of the crowd I pull him behind some of the tents to get to his truck faster without having to deal with everyone in our way.

After a while of fast-walking I slow down to regain my breath, bending over holding my sides. Ian moves around in front of me and I jump onto his back for a piggyback ride for the rest of the way to the truck.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is super late, ah I'm sorry. And it's not my best and I apologize for that, I tried writing it and I just wasn't happy with the way it kept turning out. Though it is very fluffyish? haha. _

_but there should be maybe four-five more chapters till I finish it. originally it was only suppose to be about six but you know how that goes._

_OH YEAH! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED OR ANYTHING YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE SO MUCH! It just surprises me everyday that people like my writing (:_

_review my lovelies hehe_

_~fourtris-divergent_


	13. Stolen Kisses

_**A/n: I'm so sorry this is way over due.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**_

_**and any spelling or grammatical errors are my own because I don't have a beta.**_

* * *

Ian drops me off at my house and I manage to look at the clock on the dashboard before I hop out of his truck. It was almost three in the morning, my mom isn't going to be happy about this. Melanie might be proud that I broke a simple rule for once in my life, but my mom on the other hand I'm not entirely sure since Mel is usually the one who doesn't listen, not me the small shy quiet girl my family has always known.

I turn back around and peer my head inside his truck smiling like an idiots, my lips still swollen from all the stolen kisses we got throughout the night. "Bye Ian. I had... a lot fun tonight!" I say, with a bit of giddiness to my tone.

He looks at me, his eyes sparkling and who knew his smile good be so bright, it made me blush a deep shade of scarlet. "I had a lot fun too. But see didn't I tell you, you got to live a little," he says with a wink, "Goodbye my Wanderer!"

I shut the door of his truck and make my way quietly to the front door, I don't see any lights on but that doesn't mean my Mom isn't up waiting for me to come home. I quickly get my key out of my pocket and unlock the door opening it as quietly as possible. I begin tiptoeing past the living room but that's when I see my mom awake sitting on the couch and she knows I'm here, but stays quiet for a few moments while I stand still in the foyer.

"Where have you've been, Wanda?" she asks me while moving around to turn on a lamp to see me. I feel like I should be ready for this upcoming lecture, though I'm not sure I am.

"I was out... with Ian." I mumble not very loudly but she still hears me because I see her nod.

"Okay, I'm glad you're home safely. Try not to do it again, this is your warning. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed now, goodnight honey." she says; giving me a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs to go to bed.

I stand there completely still for what seems like hours, the shock of not getting in trouble finally wears off and I make my way into my room and collapse on my bed reliving the past few hours with Ian in my head.

_"Wanda you forgot the blankets in the backseat," he laughs but gets out of the bed of his truck and grabs them out of the backseat. "Catch!" he shouts, catching my attention quick enough so I can catch the blankets and a pillow before I get hit in the face with them. I burst into fits of giggles._

_"What is so funny my Wanderer?" he asks with a funny accent, almost british. I crinkle my nose though at his new nickname he has given me, wondering how he came up with it. _

_"You are what is funny of course," I giggle again._

_"Ha Ha Ha!" he mocks._

_Ian hops back into the bed of his truck and we began to spread out the blankets and the few small pillows we had manage to grab from his house after the carnival. He hasn't told me what we're going to do yet he keeps telling me that it's a "surprise" and he doesn't want to ruin it for me. _

_"Here," he says, motioning for me to lay bye him. I do, curling into his side, I cover myself with a blanket to block away some of the cool Arizona night air that was blowing across my skin, I shiver at the contact and Ian notices. He wraps his arm around me, sighing contently, which makes me smile to myself. How did I get so lucky for him to be mine? He could have anyone in the with just looking at them, but he chose me? The one everyone ignores at school and never takes a second look. But Ian he does. he's so very different from any guy I've ever met, I like that about him._

"_So may I ask what we are doing out here watching the sun set? Is this my surprise?" I murmur against his chest, breathing in his scent while waiting for his response. He presses his lips against my temple placing a feathery light kiss there before he replies. "Well I was thinking I could get you to turn a little rebellious and stay out late with me tonight. Break some rules, the usual." he says so casually there's no doubt he's done this before or even often does this often. I suppress the urge to slap him on the arm. I hop up from his hold and wiggle my way through the small window on the back of the truck before he has a chance to comprehend what's going on. _

"_What are you doing Wanderer?" he asks, laughing loudly._

_I turn around inside his car and stick my head outside the small window meeting his dark sapphire eyes, "Firstly don't call me Wanderer... ever. Secondly we are going to have a dance party once I figure out how to work your confusing radio."_

"_Why not?" he asks, giving me puppy eyes. Though I see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I think it suits you perfectly... _Wanderer_!"_

"_IAN!"_

_He laughs holding his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. I won't call you Wanderer anymore today."_

"_Good, I thought I was going to have to slap you," I joke teasingly._

"_Oh! You? Slap me? The almighty Ian O'Shea?" he asks feigning defiance._

"_Just shush and let me figure this out." I giggle, _

_After 10 minutes of trying to figure it out Ian came to help me, which turned out to an all out tickle fest, and a bunch of stolen kisses I wasn't expecting. And a few make out sessions in the backseat of the truck._

"_Ian what are you doing?" I giggle as he hovers over me, peppering kisses down my neck and then tracing his tongue along jaw, bringing his lips back up to mine. "I'm kissing you, what do you think I'm doing?" _

"_I don't know sucking my face off with your lips," I grin, leaning up to pull on his upper with my teeth, he groans and It almost makes me laugh again knowing I can make him act like this around me. This went on for the rest of the night before and after we went outside his truck a few times. I was busy gazing up at the stars, awestruck by there beauty and wonder up in the night sky. _

Tonight was perfect.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'M SORRY! THIS IS SO LATE AND SHORT AND KIND OF FAST!__  
_

_I despise writers block so much, because when I get it I can't write at all and it takes me forever to finish anything. Though listening to Ed Sheeran helped me write this chapter even though it's not very good, but i mean it's fluff. Which is basically this whole story. _

_omg but thank you for all the reviews they're so nice and wonderful I really love you guys!_

_I'll try and update sooner next time and try to make the next few chapters that are left longer. I'll get hit with that inspiration sooner or later._

_Thank you for reading, until next time loves._

_Don't forget to review xoxo_


	14. Dress Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the host or any of the characters mentioned in my story.**_

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

The past few weeks have gone by rather quickly and homecoming is right around the corner, three days to be exact. Melanie already has her date-Jared of course. His way of asking her was adorable, and something she'll never forget.. I on the other hand still don't have one.

Ian has been sort of distant lately for reasons unknown to me. I've given him his space by not nagging him about anything. We sit in biology together and work on our assignments quietly, I keep my mouth shut and don't pester him with questions like I really want to. I miss him though, I miss the Ian who I got coffee with a couple months ago. The Ian who took me to the carnival and the events that took place after... Maybe that's what this is about? Maybe he feels we're moving to fast. Or maybe I'm the problem... I quickly try and push that thought away but it stays. Maybe because it might be true.

Sighing, I grab my messenger bag and open it, throwing in my phone, and my wallet. I skip down the steps to meet an impatient Mel-tapping her foot against the hardwood floor-who wants to go look at homecoming dresses with me. Today is going to be a long day.

"Come on lazy butt. I don't have all day to wait on you," Melanie says smirking.

"And I don't have all day to listen to you say that. Now c'mon so this day can be over with already." I say, though it sounds on the rude side and Mel notices.

"What's up with you today? I figured you'd want to go dress shopping so you can find a hot dress to show off to Ian,"

"I'm not getting a dress today, since I'm not going to homecoming this year, just like last year and the year before that." I mumble, stalking out the door. Melanie follows close behind demanding me to stop but I don't till I'm sitting in the front seat of her car. She gets in slamming her door, she turns to look at me and sighs.

"Wanda, geez, why didn't you stop? What's wrong, why aren't you going to homecoming? Did Ian dump you, because I s-"

"No he didn't dump me," I interrupt her quickly, "It he just hasn't asked me yet, and I don't think he's going to... So no point in spending money on a dress I'll wear once.." I say, sadness filling my voice. I quickly blink away the tears that fill my eyes.

Melanie notices and pulls me close, something that's different for us, but it seems so natural. "Oh Wanda," She runs her fingers through my thick blonde curls, murmuring in my ear that everything will be okay.

I pull away and wipe my tear stained cheeks, composing myself. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Now let's go find you a dress." I smile weakly.

"Wanda-" she starts.

"No, Melanie! I'm fine really, if Ian doesn't want to ask me then I just won't go simple as that."

"Fine! But the moment I see him I'm not sure if I can stop my fist from connecting with his stomach," Mel says, a grin tugging at her lips. I ignore her harmful ways and settle into my seat for the ten minute ride to the mall.

Once we get there I follow Melanie around like a dog to dozens of different stores. We finally settle down at this smaller boutique, but the dresses they have are gorgeous. I watch as Mel takes a handful of short dresses into a fitting room and wait patiently for her to come out.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you find anything?" a nice young woman asks me, she must work here.

I shake my head and smile, "No, I'm here to help my sister find a dress. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, you're not getting a dress?"

"Nope. School dances aren't really my thing." I lie through my teeth. I'm not even sure what a school dance is like, or homecoming or anything. The perks of being the weird kid I suppose.

"Okay," she smiles sweetly. "Let me know if you or your sister need any help."

"I will." I reply.

Moments later Melanie comes out in black knee length dress, it hugs her waist and shows off her curves, but flows out down to her knees. There's a pink ribbon around the middle. It's simple but very beautiful. I'm not sure if it's something Mel would wear but you never know.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

She beams, "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"I'm not sure I like it though, maybe a more fitted dress would look better. I'm going to try on another one." I nod, and she retreats back into the room.

I decide to look around and see if anything catches my attention that screams _Melanie!_ After a while of not seeing anything I notice a black lace dress peeking out from one of the racks in the front of the store. I walk over to it and grab it holding it out in front of me. It has a heart shape neckline, a white bow around the midsection, it would probably come down to her mid-thigh and it would hug her body in all the right places. I turn around quickly to go give it to her when I meet familiar blue eyes.

Kyle. He's standing outside of the store looking for something or someone when he notices me and grins. I watch him walk over to me, I have to look up to new his eyes. He looks so much like Ian that it's kind of creepy, but in a good way? I guess.

"Hey Wanda," he says still grinning like the idiot he is. "Are you shopping for a hot homecoming dress to show off to my little brother?" he winks.

"Hi Kyle," I mumble. "No I'm not. I here with Melanie to help her find a dress," I say motioning to the one in my hand.

"So you already got your dress then, right? Ian already got his suit, so I figured you already had your dress since Homecoming is in three days..." Ian has his suit, does he plan to go? Without me? I bite my lip to stop the tears from pooling in my eyes.

"No I don't have my dress because no one asked me, so I'm just not going to go." I say. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to give Melanie this dress to try on," I push past him but he grabs my arm to stop me.

"What you mean 'no one asked you'? Ian didn't ask his own damn _girlfriend_ to homecoming?" He asks clearly in shock at what his younger brother has done. "Wait did you two break up or..."

"He's been really distant lately so I figured he was tired of me or something and I let him be since every time I'd try to say or ask him if he was okay, he'd smile and say everything was fine," I mumble. "So I'm not sure if we're broken up or not.." I say truthfully.

Kyle looks at me like I'm a lost puppy now, as if he can see straight to my broken heart. "I'm sorry, Wanda."

"Don't be. It was my fault for thinking it would ever last between us anyway." I give him a sad smile. "I have to go give this to Mel, so bye Kyle."

"Bye Wanda!"

I rush back to Melanie's fitting room just in time for her to come out in the most awful looking dress on her. I can't help but laugh, she glares at me for a moment and then laughs with me. "Here," I hand her the dress I found. "I found you the perfect dress!" she smiles at it and know I found the one.

When she comes out wearing it she looks stunning. Everything about it is perfect on her. "I love it!" she exclaims. "This is totally the one."

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow it took me forever to get this chapter written down. Don't you just hate it when it's all in your head but it doesn't come out the way you want it to when writing? because i hate it so much._

_OMG almost 200 reviews and followers for this story, that makes me so happy and grateful people enjoy my writing and think I'm good at it. I love you all! xoxo_

_so maybe like one or two more chapters and this story comes to an end :( [sobbing]_

_I hope you like this chapter..._

_And i will tell you Ian and Wanda have a happy ending don't worry!_

_Reviews equal a happy me!_

_~Fourtris-divergent_

_P.s. My oneshot "Memory" will probably end up being a story after i finish this one. check it out :)_


	15. I'm Sorry

_Someone asked for Ian's pov and I thought about it for a while and decided it was a good idea to fill in the gap between the previous and last chapter coming up in the next week or whenever I get it finished. So I hope you like it. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**

**and excuse any mistakes it's almost 4am and I just finished up this chapter.**

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I'm home alone sitting on the couch reading a book Wanda once told me was her favorite, I don't particularly read _a lot _but it seems to mean a lot to her so I gave it a shot. It's good, not my favorite, but she seems to enjoy sappy romance stories about finding true love. Maybe because that's what she dreams of finding herself one day... Sighing I close the book and sit it next to me running my fingers through my hair, _Wanda_, I've been sort of avoiding her lately, but for a reasons. Very stupid ones.

Homecoming is three days away and I haven't even asked her. I'm such an idiot! She doesn't even deserve me, she deserves so much more. I'm just an asshole who somehow got a princess.

It's something so simple, I even had it planned out. From the beginning to end. But it's too late now, my nerves got the best of me and now Wanda hates me, even if she doesn't she should.

I jump off the couch at the sudden noise of the front door slamming shut, Kyle appears in front of me moments later. The look on his face is unreadable but there's definitely anger there, towards me?

"What the _hell?"_ he says, and he's strangely calm as he does. I look at him with a look of confusion clearly not understanding what he's talking about. "Don't give me that look you know what I'm talking about!"

I shake my head and stand up from my position on the couch and face him, "I can honestly say I have noclue what you're talking about, Kyle. Please do elaborate."

"Wanda." that's all he says for a moment, watching the confusion form to guilt, he just _knew _about her and all this _how? _Did she seriously go and talk to my brother about me? Oh god. "I saw her at the mall shopping for homecoming dresses with Melanie. I went over to joke around about how she's probably getting a 'hot dress to show off to my little brother' but according to her you didn't even ask her to be your _date? _You're and O'Shea, your lady should always be #1 in your life dude!"

"She was getting a dress? Does she have another date? Damnit!" I flame ignites somewhere deep inside, angry towards myself for not asking her sooner.

"Melanie was getting a dress because Jared asked her to homecoming. Wanda was just helping her out or at least that's what it seemed like. She was sulking the whole time. Man! You're such an asshole because from our short conversation I had with her she was really depressed and she even said you didn't ask her because she knew all along she wasn't good enough for you, that you two wouldn't last. She seemed kinda sure you two weren't even together anymore.." Kyle swore more under his breath, "So either you go ask her now or I will force you to. Your choice little bro."

"She doesn't think we're together anymore? That's she's never been good enough for me? Shit! I screwed _everything _up!" I exclaim loudly not caring if our neighbors can hear through the open windows. Kyle just watches like he was expecting me to act like this.

"Yeah you did little bro, now go fix it!" He demands.

I shuffle away from him quickly before he can punch me in some way and throw my shoes on and grabs my keys and bolt out the door to fix all my mistakes and hopefully Wanda will forgive me.

* * *

Walking up to the Stryders door, something doesn't feel right. I knock and wait for a response. Moments later Melanie answers, "What do you want?" she glares at me.

"It's nice to see you too best friend..." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She smiles a little. "Yeah, the best friend you don't talk to anymore."

"Look I'm sorry about that, I've just been busy with-"

"Don't you dare say you've been busy with Wanda because according to my heart broken sister mopping around upstairs you haven't been anywhere near her!" I flinch at her words, the pain in my heart clenching even more at the truth. "Did you know she's never been to any kind of school dance before? Not even one of those cheesy one's like the winter wonderland ones before we go on winter break." she pauses for a moment before she continues. "So when you guys made it a few months into your relationship she figured she'd finally get to go with her _boyfriend _who would _ask her!_ A few weeks ago she was so excited, she should have had it painted on her face, but as the days went by Jared asked me and you could tell she was trying to be patient with you, that maybe you were busy. Now it's three days away and you're too late. I knew from the beginning you would end up hurting her Ian." Melanie grumbles.

"I didn't know that... I didn't mean for it to go this way, I planned to ask her, I really did. I just didn't know how..." I admit, looking down at my feet. I must look really stupid in front of Melanie yelling at me at her front door. "Wanda deserves so much better than me.." I mumble to myself again, though Melanie hears me.

"Yeah she does, and she will."

"Can I please come in to talk with her Mel? To explain?" I plead, this is my last chance to make things right but I can't go through with it unless Melanie moves.

"Fine. She's in her room." Mel lets me and I make my way quickly up the stairs and knock on her door. I hear shuffling on the other side and her talking angrily to herself when she can't get something done correctly. "Just a second," she yells and I wait.

Moments later she opens the door but she's looking down at a bunch of papers of homework in her hands, "What do you need Melanie, I'm kind of busy..." she trails off the second she looks up and meets my eyes, I give her a small smile and she lets out a small squeak and drops the papers she was holding - everywhere. "Oh god," she reaches down to grab them but I'm already there to help her... Just like the first day of school, I sigh and stand up straight, straightening out her papers for her. She's still staring at me in utter shock, like I can't be real.

"W-what are you doing h-here Ian?" She stumbles over her words. The air is heavy around us, everything feels awkward like we barely even know one another and it's all my fault!

"Can I come in to talk?"

"Uh um, sure." she whispers, opening her door farther letting me in. I look around, the walls are purple, there's several bookshelves to the side though the books are scattered around her room. Homework papers also scattered on her bed. I look down at her, she's wiping her hands nervously on her pants, and then clasping and unclasping in front of her. "So um, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," I walk over to her bed and sit on the edge of it, my hands on my lap. She watches me with this curious gleam in her eye. "It's about homecoming, actually.."

I look up to see her expression change, from what I was hoping would bring some sort of excitement, brought a weary one. "Oh yeah. That's in three days isn't it? Are you going with someone?" her brows furrow together.

My head snaps up into her direction. "What? No, that's why I'm here." I stand up from my spot and walk to her, looking down at her beautiful face. She won't meet my eyes, but I can tell she wants to.

"If you're here to ask me you're a little late, _Ian!" _she whispers loudly to me, she meets my longing gaze and there's _anger _in her eyes, towards me? Wanda? Angry?

"Look I'm sorry, I should've asked you weeks ago!"

"No, what you should've done was not avoid me for so long, you made me feel like an idiot for ever falling for you. A guy I was warned time after time - by my sister - who would hurt me but I wouldn't believe it. But, you, Ian O'Shea you hurt me. I don't care about homecoming anymore, I care about our relationship, Ian!" She all but sobbed.

I don't care if she hates me now or if this will ever work but I put my arms around her small frame, pulling her close. She didn't oblige.

Burying my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet honey scent as she was crying wordlessly into my chest about how awful I was.

After a while she came to her senses and began to back away. Her eyes swollen from all the tears she shed, but still just as beautiful as ever.

"Wanda, please forgive me. You don't have to go to homecoming with me but please I couldn't live with myself if you never forgave me." I plead, though even if she chose not to forgive me I don't think I could ever move on.

"I forgive you, but next time I won't let you off the hook." she manages to squeak out, "But about homecoming..."

I never thought I could smile so big before in my life, "Would you like to go with me, to homecoming, Wanda Stryder?"

"Yes!" she exclaims.

* * *

_**A/N: **Was that good? Ian is harder for me to write sometimes, even if this is an occ story he's still complex in his own ways._

_Soooo for real this time the next chapter will be the last sadly. :(((_

_BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS STORY WHAT IT IS. Y'ALL ARE AMAZING!_

_SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AWAY!_

_Thanks for reading lovelies xoxo_

_~Fourtris-divergent_


End file.
